Mischief Managed
by sassybiatch
Summary: Harry and Draco got separated sometime along after the war. They meet again under different circumstances and backed up by something from the past. Will their old flame be rekindled or will it eventually die? (contains lemon/slash mpreg) DONT LIKE DONT READ mainly Drarry with slight HG/BZ PP/RW
1. The Malfoys

Chapter 1 : The Malfoys

When Voldemort was defeated, every single Death Eater was captured and punished accordingly. Life in the wizarding world became peaceful. It has been 7 years since the war, the war that ended the reign of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. For those who survived, they have been sent to Azkaban to suffer until their dying die except for one family, the Malfoys. They were given a different punishment. Lucius Malfoy was banished from the wizarding world and was to be treated as a muggle. As for his wife, Narcissa and his son, Draco, for being forced to be a Death Eater like him, received the punishment of not being able to use magic around Lucius and within the Manor.

Being banished from the wizarding world entails having his wand confiscated by the ministry, their house elves being set free and for them to live along with the muggles, they were given enough money to start a gardening business, in which Narcissa and Draco spent most of their time, to help them get by with their daily needs and expenses. Lucius on the other hand became more resentful. He didn't stop on planning his vengeance. It also made it very difficult for him to accept the decisions his son, Draco, has been making for his life. He would only interact with his wife and son only to make them feel miserable. He never fails to trample them whenever he sees them having a bit of fun and laughter. He always makes sure that they will be miserable as he is at all times.

The Malfoy Manor lost its grandeur. Damaged and missing shingles, dilapidated ceiling on some parts of the house, clogged gutters causing the roof to leak during rainy days and chipping paint on the walls are some of its indication. Only the garden is being well kept by Draco and his mother. This is his comfort zone and the usual spot where you will find him.

Being banished from the wizarding world did not hinder Pansy and Blaise to still visit Draco. Every weekend they will make it a point to stop by and have tea with him. On usual occasions they would try to persuade Draco to take a time off and step out of the manor to enjoy. On all of those attempts, he would say that he'd rather stay at home and tend to his garden.

Ever since he learned of Draco's preference, Lucius made it an extra effort to be extremely mean to Draco. "You will never inherit this house and all of my property unless you give me an acceptable heir and in-law. Otherwise, I will disown you!" Lucius shouted out at Draco one afternoon after the latter served him his tea. Lucius has grown weaker and weaker as the days pass. His hatred fuelled his ageing. "I already produced you an heir but you just won't accept him and got rid of him as well" Draco murmured as he strode off towards the door and went his way. "I heard that you freaking slut! That little skunk you produced over an unacceptable relationship and preference of yours! Clearly you are a disgrace! Now get your freaking ass off my room! You disgust me!"

2 weeks after their row, Lucius had a massive heart attack and that was the end of him. His last will was to be announced 2 weeks after.


	2. Flashback of Memories

Chapter II: Flood of Memories

"Draco, darling you have visitors", Narcissa called out as she ushered Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Ron to the Parlour. "Would you like to have tea?" She asked them as they sat. "That would be lovely Mrs. Malfoy", Hermione replied. "No need to be formal with me, you can always call me Aunt Cissy", she called to them as she headed to the kitchen to prepare their tea.

A few minutes later Draco entered the parlour and greeted his friends, "What brings you here? It isn't even the weekends yet." It was in fact just the middle of the week which they usually visit him on Saturdays. "You did not respond to the invitation we sent you Dray", said Blaise. "What invitation?" he answered clueless. "Our weddings are on Saturday you dimwit! Mione's and Blaise are as well as Ron and my wedding! How can you possibly not know?" Pansy asked him almost going ballistic. "That's great news!" Narcissa exclaimed as she entered the room along with the trolley containing the tea, bread and butter, jam and little cakes. "The only explanation I can give you as to why we were not able to receive the invitations is that, it could have been misplaced in the house or it was received by Lucius and hid it somewhere" she continued. "Have you —heard from him Dray?" Ron asked sceptically. "No, have you?" Draco replied quietly. "We haven't either, ever since he left" Mione trailed on. They all stared at Draco hesitatingly and went off to talk about the wedding to distract him.

When they left, Draco went upstairs and headed to the far room on the left. He slowly opened the door leading to a small room. He sat on a chair beside a crib and took a light blue blanket adorned with faded yellow stars. He hugged it to his chest while he leaned his head towards the crib as his thoughts drifted off to the past.

_It was the year after the war and Harry has testified for Draco and Narcissa, that they were just forced to accept the Dark Mark and to be a Death Eater to protect each one of their family. He did not actually think that the Golden Boy will stand up for him and his mother but he did. And for that, he is very grateful._

_For the students who were unable to attend to their studies the previous year due to the war, they were given a chance to go back to Hogwarts and take their classes for them to be able to graduate or to move on to the next year. While on the train, the three of them (Draco, Pansy and Blaise) can feel the stares of the other passengers on them. They felt uncomfortable and could not find any vacant compartment. Seeing this situation, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led them to their compartment. Ron and Hermione were both astonished to see three Slytherins tagging along Harry. "Why are they with you mate?" Ron asked. Harry did not answer his question but just looked at him sternly. He looked at them and gestured for them to come in and said, "They will be joining us since there are no more vacancies on the others."_

_Ever since their train ride to Hogwarts, Draco, Pansy and Blaise started hanging out with the Golden Trio. Much to Ginny's dismay, her relationship with Harry ended. At first she could not accept it but later on, she started hanging around them and got the hang of just being friends with Harry just like before they became a couple. Harry and Draco's friendship started to blossom since they were assigned as partners in Potions by Professor Slughorn. During Quidditch practice, they would help out in training Ron as the new Seeker for Gryffindor and during spare time, they would just hang out with each other by the Black Lake._

_After Graduation, Harry lived at Grimmauld Place while Draco was back at the Manor and would rather spend his time mostly at Harry's. Usually his mother would just cover for him from his father whenever he goes out and is not work related. Pansy and Ron had already been a couple even before they graduated and would drop by and hang out with them every now and then. Ron had been accepted on the Auror training together with Harry and Draco while Pansy is a Healer at St. Mungo's. Hermione, who is working at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement along with Blaise, who is an apprentice as an Unspeakable gets to visit them every weekends. _

_Since most of the time they are together, they eventually developed feelings for each other without them even noticing it until one night after they had dinner at Harry's place. They just came from training that night and was famished enough to end them up cooking in the kitchen, with Kreacher's help of course. They sat on the couch beside each other while watching the telly. Draco was engrossed in the film that they were watching while Harry on the other hand was busy studying his features. He can't help but notice how lively he felt whenever Draco is around him, if he is not with him it's as if he can't wait for the hours to pass by quickly until he can be with him again. The way he laughs is like music to his ears as his smile brightens up his day. Draco on the other hand, did notice the intense gaze that Harry was bestowing him and did notice that he was actually leaning sideways towards him already and laid his head on his shoulders. Harry then found himself wrapping his arms around Draco and ended up cuddling with each other. Both of them felt comfortable with their positions when Draco turned to look up at Harry's eyes and slowly reached up to brush his lips against Harry's lips while his eyes closed. The kiss started out as gently as it could possibly be, without the one seeking to dominate the other. Draco snaked his arms around Harry while deepening the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. Harry tightened his embrace on Draco and opened his mouth to allow Draco's tongue to enter, thus tasting each other's mouth. They broke apart breathless and flushed and none of them spoke for a while._

_Harry was the first to recover "I didn't know you kiss that good." He joked around as Draco just gave him a stern look. "Seriously, that's all you have to say after you almost —" and he was not able to finish his sentence as Harry silenced him with another kiss, this time gaining control and laid him on the couch while stroking his face. Draco wrapped his arms around his neck as Harry was attacking his neck and slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. He then moved on to leave butterfly kisses on his chest and sucked on one of his nipples while his hands were busy unbuckling his belt. Harry shoved off Draco's pants and undergarments hurriedly and trailed his kisses down to his stomach as Draco was already breathing heavily and subtle moans were already escaping his lips. He then dipped his tongue in the other boy's navel and licked it his way all the way down to his member. "Merlin…oooh Harry!" Draco screamed as he felt Harry's mouth engulfing his throbbing shaft. He squirmed at every touch that Harry bestows him and bucks his hips upwards as Harry began to bob his head up and down. His moans were getting louder as he feels his climax nearing unable to control his body anymore. Draco placed his arms above his head and held on to the couch's arm rest as if holding on for his dear life as he screamed his release into Harry's mouth. Harry delightedly swallowed his seed and licked of the remainders on the corners of his lips._

"_You look devastatingly inviting with the way your legs are spread like that." Harry said while eyeing Draco's body. "Fuck off —aaaah!" Draco screamed as Harry probed one finger full of lube on his entrance. "You were saying love?" Harry asked him amusingly as he added another finger and made a scissoring movement in his hole." hmmmm….ooooh…Harry" was all Draco could reply along with the squirming of his body._

"_Tell me Dray, what do you want?"_

"_Oh Harry…fuck…ooooh" he moaned as another finger was added pumping in and out of his hole._

"_I didn't quite catch that love" Harry purred in Draco's ears._

"_You!" Draco screamed as Harry obviously brushed against his prostate._

_This brought Harry to the edge; he quickly murmured a spell to rid of his clothes and positioned himself in between Draco's legs. He held both of his legs up as he slowly penetrated the man of his dreams. Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders for support as his pupils start to dilate. Harry looked at Draco asking for permission to move and Draco just simply nodded as he felt himself adjusted. At first Harry moved slowly but as he felt that Draco has relaxed he moved faster and with force making sure to mark his claim on him. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as his arms were around his neck as they swayed rhythmically on the couch. All throughout the house you can only hear the sound of their heavy breathing, soft moans every now and then and skin rubbing on skin. A few minutes later both of them shouted the name of each other at the same time as they both reached their climax. Harry slumped on top of Draco and later on got up and whispered the cleaning spell on both of them._

_Harry wrapped Draco in a blanket and brought him upstairs to his room and laid him on his bed. "I love you. Sweet Dreams." He whispered in his ear as he let him doze off to dreamland. Draco heard that and "I love you too Harry. Good night" he answered. Harry crept on the bed beside him and cuddled with him as sleep got to him._

_That was their first night together. Soon enough their friends started to notice their extra sweetness to each other and they were happy for them._

"But I guess not every tale has its own happy ending" Draco thought to himself. Unknown to him was a shadow lurking on the door that he left ajar, watching and listening.


	3. And They Meet…Again

Chapter III: And They Meet…Again

Today is the double wedding of Parkinson-Weasley and Grange-Zabini. Draco and his mother, Narcissa were invited to attend as he is the best man of both grooms. Both brides look stunning on their wedding gowns. As the ceremony was about to start, Ron nudged both Blaise and Draco to call their attention and pointed out a distinguished person at the back of the room.

There stood Harry Potter. He looks more dashing than he used to and he no longer wore glasses. Still with those lean muscles all dressed up in a fashionable manner and looking at their direction. Gazing into Draco Malfoy's eyes.

After the ceremony Harry lingered to greet the newly wed couples and left afterwards. "You knew along where he was and you never told me!" Draco hissed at them accusingly. "Draco, I swear we did not send him an invite. We didn't even know where he went or where he is." Pansy said pleadingly to her friend. "You're one of my best friends, Dray. I will not lie to you." Blaise supported. "He didn't even owled us after he left even though we grew up like brothers. It was good enough for him to show up on our weddings." Ron finished. Draco sat down feeling defeated. All of his buried sadness rose up and brought tears to his eyes. Hermione and Pansy hugged him "I'm so sorry Dray" was all they could say. His mother rushed to his side and offered to take him home.

When they arrived home, Draco went straight to his room and cried his heart out. He never understood why he left him three years ago without any explanation. He never heard from him after that awful day. He didn't even know all the pain his absence has caused him. And now that they've meet again, he didn't even dare approach him or attempted to speak to him. He just stared at me. He felt like he is being stabbed to death. It feels so bad that it makes him want to throw up.


	4. Harrold Potter

Chapter IV: Harrold Potter

After he left the wedding, Harry apparated straight to Grimmauld Place. He was greeted by Kreacher "Master Harry, it has been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been? Would you like me to prepare you a hot bath while you have tea in your library?" "That is so nice of you Kreacher, yes please do." He replied.

While waiting for his tea to be served, Harry sat in his library looking over the mails that were piled on his desk. It has been 3 years since he was here. He went thru all of them, scanning over the mails to see which important ones he missed. He was able to come across the wedding invitations and letters from Draco.

He was about to start reading them when Kreacher entered with his tea and cakes. "Master Draco has been here a couple of times during your absence, Sir" Kreacher said. "When was the last time he visited?" Harry asked. "The week after you've left he went here and was looking for you" the house elf started. "Did you tell him my whereabouts?" Harry cut him off. "No Master, I did not as you tell me not to. But the young Master Malfoy was devastated of your absence. You other friends went here as well" he went on.

When Kreacher left him, he started reading the letters from Draco, all of which is asking his whereabouts or when will they meet again but the last one was different. It said that he needs to see him and tell him something important. He wondered what could that be and looked back on the past few years of his life.

_It has been a year after they have graduated in Hogwarts when he and Draco became a couple. They were inseparable; they were partners at work and would usually spend their free time lounging in Grimmauld Place. They had been on their third year when Lucius found out about it and went on rage. They were at the Manor that time since Lucius stepped out and was strolling about in London. They were not aware that he was back earlier than expected and caught them in Draco's room. Yes indeed, he had a fit about it._

_After their heated argument at the Manor, he was not able to see Draco for two days and was not even able to report to the Auror Headquarters. He decided to drop by at the Manor but was told off by Lucius. He can't seem to find a way to check if Draco was alright since magic is prohibited within the Manor's premises. He doesn't know what else to do. He's desperate._

_That night, he had a visitor who presented himself as Asterion Peverell. According to him, he is the half-brother of his great-grandfather, he is a half-blood. He chose to live as a muggle since his mother was a muggle. "And I did not want to bask with the image that my father's family had during that time. You see, it was much easier for me to live as muggle then. I got to study in Hogwarts too but after that, I just decided to leave everything behind and just visit my brother once in a while." He explained._

"_You might be wondering what brought me here to you this night." He went on and Harry just simply nodded. "Well you see, I am getting older and I did not acquire any family when I was younger. I learned that I still have a family left. And that is you." He pointed at Harry. "What do you want from me?" He curiously asked. "Ah, my dear boy, of course! I need an heir. With all the wealth and property I have accumulated, I must leave it with someone worthy of it. I heard your story boy, and I know that you will be able to make my legacy grow even more than what I have made of it." He explained._

_And that was the beginning of it. He was encouraged by his great-grandfather who wanted Harry to call him as Pops, short for Grandpops. Funny, he never had a chance to meet his grandfather and it feels great to finally have someone who is really blood-related to him. He was brought to live in Greece, sin his Grandpops' mother is Greek. He was taught and trained with all the things he needed to be a rightful heir of his muggle businesses and was even presented to the crowd but under the name of Harrold Potter so as not to attract the wizarding world's attention._

_Even though he was living far away from England, there was no day that passed that he did not think about Draco. Until one day, he was able to see a copy of the Daily Prophet with Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass on the front page indicating that they are to be married. He crumpled the paper immediately and moved on to his next meeting. After a year, he got to visit their England office and had a chance to snoop around the Malfoy Manor. There he was able to see Draco cradling a baby while Narcissa was cooing at it. He felt disgusted and apparated back to his office. Ever since then, he was known to be as "Dirty Harry" to both business and lifestyle world of the muggles._

_Later on, he found out from his Grandpops that he originally owned the Malfoy Manor before he was forced to sell it to the Malfoys. He had no choice back then but now he sees an opportunity to win it back since he had seen the downfall of Lucius Malfoy. When Harry learned of that, he immediately confided about his relationship with Draco in which his Grandpops felt for him. His Grandpops became his confidant as well as he is to him for a short span of time. He treated Harry as his own and filled up the missing pieces in his life._

"_Well my boy, today we are able to acquire another property within the Malfoys area." His Grandpops boke to him one day. "It wouldn't be long be long when you will be required to go back to England to settle both business and personal matters. I heard that Old Lucius was already laid to rest and that your friends are about to be married. You know that we can't run from everything and that one point in your life you have to face these people." He went on._

"And to think that we were only talking about this the other week." Harry muttered under his breath. "Kreacher, I will not be staying here for long but do keep in touch and again, please do not tell anyone my whereabouts or what have I been doing for the past few years, a'right?" he called out to his house elf. "And also, thank you for maintaining the place. My friends are still welcome to stay here if they wish" he added before he went to take his hot bath prepared for him.


	5. Lucius' Conditions

Chapter V: Lucius' Conditions

It was the week after the wedding and it is the day that Lucius' Will would be read. The solicitors were already settled in the parlour as well as the representatives of the Ministry and an unexpected visitor who was settled by the window staring out at the gardens.

Draco and Narcissa entered the room and cleared his throat to let the people in the room aware of their presence. The unknown visitor turned to face them and caught Draco in surprise. "What in the world are you doing here?" he asked adamantly. The solicitor spoke in behalf of the man, "Mr. Potter is here as he is mentioned in your father's last Will Mr. Malfoy, shall we get started?" Draco just gave a stiff nod and the solicitor went on. "The properties that I obtained when I married my wife Narcissa Black Malfoy will be turned over to her while half of my properties and wealth will go to my son Draco Lucius Black Malfoy and the other half will go to Harry James Evans Potter or better known as Harrold Potter provided that they marry each other and stay married for 5 whole years. Otherwise, everything, even Narcissa's fortune will be donated to the Ministry." All of the people present in the room were appalled by what has been proclaimed in the Will. "Another thing is there is a letter to be given to Draco Lucius Black Malfoy on their wedding day. And that is the Will of Lucius Malfoy." The solicitor ended.

Draco was frowning when the solicitor ended. He was a mix of emotions. "What the hell was he thinking when he made that Will! He must have gone nuts!" he thought. He just didn't get it. Why would his father wanted them to be married all of a sudden. He looked so confused and looked at Harry's direction that still looked so calm at how the things are going. While looking at Harry, it dawned on him how different the Harry he's looking at right now from the man he knew. This man standing in front of him has this appeal that screams aristocracy and being a cold hearted bastard.

Aware that he is being stared at, he made his way towards Draco and said, "I'd like a tour of the house if you may." Draco just gaped at him and stepped aside to indicate for Harry to move first. He then followed Harry as they stepped out and gave Harry his tour. While they were on the second floor of the house, Harry stopped and asked him "Did you have any idea about this Will?" almost whispering. He just shook his head "Merlin, I swear I do not have anything to do with this." Harry stopped on Draco's door and turned around. "You better be." He replied steely and gave him a stone cold glare before he headed downstairs. "My lawyers will get in touch with details of the wedding to be done 2 weeks from now. I assume that you will not resist on getting the manor repaired. Also I will see to it that my lawyers would be able to settle your issues with your bills and that my staff will take care of your wardrobe." Harry informed Draco and his mother once they were already at the entrance of the manor.

As Harry and his solicitor were about to leave, Pansy and Hermione arrived and entered the house. They both gasped at the same time to find Harry speaking with Draco and his mother. As he passed by them, he gave them a gentle nod and went on his way tagging along his solicitor.

"What was that all about Dray?" Pansy exclaimed once they were alone. "Yeah, are you two back together?" Hermione added, clearly the two ladies excited to extract information from him. "Will you two pipe down" Draco exasperatingly told them. "First of all, we are not back together. That freaking bastard is not the same Harry that we know. Second, my git of a father suddenly decided to split everything amongst Harry and me. And lastly, he expected me to marry that twat after all that he made us went thru?" he ranted. He was really fuming with anger at what had just happened. "Oh my. How did this come to be? What did Harry tell you?" Pansy asked. "He thought that I was behind all of this and just stared at me like I've gone nuts!" was all he could say. "Well, we went to Grimmauld Place, Blaise and I but according to Kreacher, Harry just was there but he does not stay there. He says his master's staying somewhere in London. It seems like he shut everybody out. I don't understand him," Hermione whined. "I know. Ron said the same thing as he tried to visit him after we came back from our honeymoon." Pansy continued. "One thing is quite unclear to me, father called him Harrold Potter in the Will but I don't get it." Draco told them.

"Did you just say Harrold Potter, Dray?" Hermione looked startled. "Yes, Mione I just said that" Draco snapped back at her. "Do you have one of those muggle newspapers or magazines?" She asked and they just looked at her like she just grew a plant on her head. "Don't just stare at me? Do you or do you not?!" She snapped at them. Draco rummaged through their things and was able to find one, "What do you need this for?" He asked. "Harrold Potter is very famous among muggles, I've heard of him when I came to visit my parents before the wedding. He is usually on the papers every now and then, oh here he is." Hermione informed them and indeed he was on the news, he is on the headline. The article says something about him being able to acquire a new asset for their business and something about his personal life. "Oh. My. God. Don't tell me Mione that that person is the same as the Harry Potter that we know?" Pansy exclaimed. "Looks like it, it says here that he has been handling all the Peverell businesses and that he is the sole heir of Asterion Peverell, a very well-known Greek Business Tycoon." Hermione replied to them. "That explains why he's such a snob. But I still don't get it, why did he leave and why come back just now?" Draco expressed. "No one knows, Dray. Maybe you can find out. Try to talk to him." Pansy suggested. "I don't know girls; he seemed so distant and as from what it looked like, he seems angry about something. I should be the one who is angry, shouldn't it be?" he told them.

"Did your father mention about…?" Hermione trailed off and gave Draco a meaningful look. "No he did not mention anything about Scorpius." He answered stiffly. "Do you think Harry knows about what happened to you?" Pansy asked but Draco just gave him a look that says "Drop it or your dead!"

In a matter of two days, the supplies to be used for the renovation of the house arrived. Communication between the solicitors of both parties have started regarding the upcoming wedding of both heirs. "Draco, are you sure you want to do this?" his mother asked him while they were eating breakfast. "I don't know mother" he replied shortly. "Do you still want him? I don't want you getting into marriage that would not make you happy at all. I don't want that to happen again…" his mother trailed off. "I still love him, you know that but I don't know about him. He seems to be a different person from the man I fell in love with. And as if we have a choice, mother. We both know that we have nowhere to go if we lose everything." His mother reached out for his hand and just smiled at him, "Don't worry, whatever happens I'll be here for you darling."


	6. Preparations and Admissions

Chapter VI: Preparations and Admissions

Malfoy Manor is being renovated the muggle way since the punishment of being not able to use magic at the Manor is not yet lifted. Since the renovation of the Malfoy Manor is on-going, Harry would drop by every now and then to check on the progress of the work being done. He would usually catch Draco side glancing at him on several occasions. At one time, he cleared his throat and said, "Would you mind having tea with me?" looking sceptically at Draco. "Uhm…okay" he said with hesitation. "Don't worry; we will just be talking about the preparations for the wedding." Harry informed him and gestured towards the front door. "Would you prefer travelling by car or should we just apparate?" he asked Draco once they were outside. "Let's just travel by car" he replied while looking away.

He opened the door of the passenger's seat for Draco and went on to his side. He looked at him and seeing that the other man was not putting his seat belt on, "Would you mind wearing your seatbelt." He said with a tone of reprimand and Draco hurriedly fumbled with it. Harry sighed exasperatedly and just strapped the seat belt on him. While they were driving towards London, "It would be a long drive before we arrive at our destination so might as well talk." Harry told his companion. Draco was still uncomfortable with the situation and found it very hard to look at Harry's direction might as well talk. "It amused me to know that you would prefer travelling by car rather than apparating. That is so muggle of you, but do tell me why is that so?" Harry said to break the silence. "I just prefer to" Draco replied curtly, clearly avoiding the question. "Suit yourself" Harry murmured and just turned on the radio to fill the silence.

…_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

_That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else…_

The song blared on the radio and both of them just stared straight ahead in silence. No one dared to say anything. Memories flooded them. Harry reached to switch the radio to a different channel.

…_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you…_

Harry felt the stab of pain resurfacing upon hearing the song. He had long buried the pain behind his stoic façade. He glanced at Draco seating beside him and thought to himself "_So near yet so far_". And he switched it again as both of them seemed more uneasy than before.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal..._

He gave up and just switched the radio off and noticed that Draco was staring at him with glassy eyes that quickly looked away when he noticed that Harry was now looking at him quizzically. "So uhm…got bored with the music?" Draco broke the silence. Harry chuckled and studied his face before he pulled over to the side of the road. Harry leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he held on to the steering wheel looking like restraining himself from doing something. Later on, he sighed and revved up the engine and went on their way again.

They travelled again in silence; Draco fell asleep as the car sped along the M3. Harry can't help but indulge the beauty of the man next to him. _"Gods, after all these years. The man can definitely turn me on" _he thought but then again when the events of the past flashed to him; he can't help but feel the ache tugging in his heart. Draco stirred and asked "Are we there yet?" "Almost" was just Harry's answer.

"Do you still know how to drive?" Harry asked out of the blue to which Draco just simply nodded. They were already in London. He turned around a curb to head straight to the Ritz. A valet opened the door for them and took the keys from Harry. He led Draco up to his room where he ordered tea.

"I only have 2 rules that you need to follow to have our marriage work until the span of 5 years is over." Harry began. Draco just stared at him wide-eyed as Harry went on. "First and above all rules, do not ever accept interviews from reporters without my consent. Second, you are not to appear in public with any other of your relationships other than me." He handed him his tea and waited for anything that Draco has to say. "We are going to have a garden wedding at the Manor and only close friends and relatives are to be invited. Most probably we will have some muggles around as well." he continued. Draco just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Afterwards, he asked him to go with him and shop. He bought Draco fancy clothes and accessories and even the latest gadgets that a normal muggle would wish for. He does not want Draco to feel being deprived of things that he should deserve but still kept his mask on. A part of him wants to hold his hand as they walked along side each other but there's still a part of him which holds him back.

Draco on the other hand, was pondering on what happened to them. He doesn't know what to feel with all that Harry has been doing. He keeps on sending him mixed signals. One moment the man I loved is there the next it was the man who taunts him.

He brought Draco back to the Manor at almost sunset. When he left, he left the car at the Manor and apparated himself to the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic. They talked about lifting the punishment of the remaining Malfoys since he was about to marry Draco and Kingsley promised him that he would be dealing with it first thing tomorrow morning.

The following day, the prohibition of magic was uplifted at the Manor. A set of appliances were delivered at almost noon time along with a two house helpers. "Well, that ought to make you and Narcissa comfortable enough. Also, I am to leave you with the car and the chauffer just in case you need to go somewhere using muggle transportation." Harry greeted them. "Thank you Mr. Potter" Narcissa said as she smiled at him. Harry saw something sparkled in her eyes as he looked at her but rather brushed it off from his mind.


	7. The Much Awaited Day

Chapter VI: The Much Awaited Day

It was the day of the wedding. Harry made it very clear to his staff that there will be no media allowed, may it be muggle or not. His staff is clearly aware of the term "muggle" since they are comprised of both muggles and wizards.

Draco sat in his room staring at the mirror in front of him when his (or rather theirs) friends entered. "Nervous?" Hermione asked him smiling. "You bet" was all he replied. "You should be happy; you're finally going to be with him." Pansy said as he hugged him from behind. "I don't know if I should be, after all, he seems to be a different person now. I don't know, it's as if his holding something back. It's very difficult to read him. Unlike before, I know where I stand. But now, I don't know if he actually agreed to this just for convenience." Draco moped. "Shush. There's no sense to feel so down Dray, after all today is your wedding! Come on you have to hurry up or that dashing groom of yours might be swept up by another witch or damsel down there!" Hermione reprimanded him. "No need to worry, Dray we're here for you. Even the boys are actually anxious as to what's gotten into Harry these past years. I bet they will try to catch up with him. So relax dear." Pansy added as they helped him get dressed.

The wedding is being held at the gardens of the Manor's lawn. There was a giant marquee set up for the event. The area was decorated in a mix of silver and green, something that reflects the colour of the couple's eyes. As the ceremony began, all eyes are focused on the couple who was wearing suits of identical design but in opposite colours. Harry was wearing a black one while Draco's is white. The ceremony went well and soon enough the reception started. The event is private and only relatives and close friends were invited. There was Draco's mother, Narcissa of course. Then the Weasleys which consists of Ginny and her husband Adrian Pucey (Slytherin's former Chaser), Ron and Pansy, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, and Charlie and his partner Oliver. Blaise and Hermione Zabini, Neville and Luna Longbottom and a few of Harry's muggle staff were present.

While everyone was busy chatting with each other, Harry stood up and walked over to the side of the marquee as he held his phone. He was speaking in Greek when Ron got near him. "Congratulations, mate." He greeted Harry once he put down his phone. Harry smiled at him "Thanks Ron. How's it going with you and Pansy?" he said. "Well, we're hoping we could have a baby soon" Ron chuckled "So what kept you busy and why in the bloody hell were you not able to owl us? We were freaking worried about you mate" he continued. Harry just laughed "Easy Ron, I don't think this is the right time for me to discuss the answers to your questions but we'll get there ok. But for now, let's enjoy a' right" Harry beamed at him and gestured to go back to the celebration inside the tent.

After the party, one of Harry's staff named Stamos approached the couple and rushed them inside the house. "Master there are paparazzi outside the Manor, please stay inside until we've set them off" he declared. Harry led Draco upstairs and into their room. Draco glanced at him on their way and he noticed that the brunette has a dim look on his face. He just took a deep breath and just shrugged it off.

Once inside the room, Harry made sure that the door is locked and faced Draco. "What was that all about?" Harry asked him as he removed his coat. "Are you accusing me of spilling the beans and inviting those paparazzi down there?" Draco answered back in exasperation. "Who else would? DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR THAT I DO NOT WANT THOSE MEDDLESOME FOOLS TO BE POKING THEIR NOSES INTO OUR WEDDING? DID I NOT TELL YOU THAT?!" Harry bellowed at him. Definitely his new husband is in rage as he shoves off his shirt and sent Draco a deadly glare. Taken aback, he stepped backward only to find the back of his knees hit the edge of their four poster bed. "I swear Harry! I did not call for the media. I don't even know how they found out." He explained in an almost pleading tone.

Draco is in the verge of crying. Here he is, just married to the man he only loved and will be the only one for him but the said man seems to be not reciprocating what he feels…anymore. It's as if he is a different person already. He still has those captivating emerald eyes, same breath taking body, alluring looks only to be defiled by his short temperedness and harsh words. He used to be optimistic on all occasions, finding something to smile about even on the darkest times but now he seems to be angry at everything. "_I don't know him anymore_" Draco thought sadly to himself. "_It seems like he only decided to marry me because of this house. Why is he that desperate to have this house?_"

Harry was looking intently at the man who is now seated on the bed. He walked towards that direction and stopped in front of him. "Still the same cunning Slytherin you are. Always will be a vile Malfoy." He stated with mockery as he closed the distance between them. He traced Draco's jaw with his fingertips tilting his chin so that the blond will look at him. Harry bent down to capture his lips and pull Draco up never breaking the kiss. Draco was struggling to pull away from him but Harry held his head in place as his hands roam Draco's body.

Draco gasped as he felt that his clothes vanished which gave access for Harry to slip his tongue into his mouth. He licked the insides of his mouth as if memorizing every inch of that cavern. He gently pushed him to the bed without breaking the kiss as he began to fumble with the remains of his own clothing. Harry pulls away and stares at the flushed state of the man beneath him. He brought his mouth to the juncture of the Draco's neck and shoulders as he fondled with blonde's nipple. Upon feeling the sensation it caused him, Draco arched his back and let out sly whimper as he closes his eyes. Harry then brought his lips to capture the sensitized nub and played with it as his hands skimmed its way to his thighs, drawing feathery circles on it.

"Wait!" Draco suddenly said as he opened his eyes and realized what they are about to do. "I can't — we can't…" his resistance drowned as Harry captured his lips with a very slow and sensual kiss, a kiss that they used to share before. "What do you mean by we can't hmmm?" Harry asked as he gives Draco's torso wet little kisses as he moves towards his groin. Draco lost it as he wriggled on the bed, giving in as Harry leads him to oblivion. His moans and whimpers getting louder as Harry breathes on his member. "Is it Astoria hmmm?" he taunted Draco.

"I'll make you forget her and have it etched on your body, soul and mind that you belong to me! Not her" and with that Harry engulfed his leaking member as his tongue stroked it inside his mouth. Draco arched his back and buckled his hips as he held onto the sheets. "Aaah…Harry….nnnnnnggh...m…gonna….oooooooooooohhhh…cum" he moaned as he restrained himself from screaming, afraid that their household staff might hear them. "Let go, Dray let go. No one will hear us" Harry cooed as he traces feathery circles on Draco's entrance. "Harry….ngh…no…aaah…others" he sucked his breath as he felt a lubed finger penetrate him. "You were saying darling?" Harry purred. "I had….oooh" Draco panted. "No others but youuuuuuuu!" he screamed as Harry nudged his prostrate when he plunged two fingers into him. "Really now Draco. Let's I believe you." Harry mocked as he stretched Draco with a scissoring movement of his fingers.

Harry pulled out and aligned himself along Draco's entrance. He looks at Draco's face, all flushed and sweaty. He pushes in and waited for Draco to adjust. He held onto Harry's shoulders for support as the other man settled himself within him. Once the burning sensation has subsided, Draco nodded for Harry to move. "Slowly please. I meant it when I said I haven't had anyone other than you." Draco pleaded as he stared into Harry's lustful eyes. "Oh so you mean to say, no one has fucked you other than me but you fucked Greengrass then." Harry growled in Draco's ear as he roughly rocked against the man beneath him. Draco started to moan and held onto Harry's torso as the sensation he felt got stronger. With every thrust into his body, the heat builds up into his groin and the more he felt connected to Harry. He clung onto Harry's neck as he climaxed and Harry buried his face in the junction of Draco's neck as he spilled his seed in Draco.

Harry fell on top of Draco as they wallow in their afterglow. He caressed the blonds face as gently nibbled on his ear. "I'll just go and get a shower and I expect you to be ready for me when I'm done." Harry stated as he got up and placed a towel on his shoulder. Upon hearing this, Draco became aware of what had just happened. He got up and picked up the nearest piece of clothing he can find, which happened to be Harry's jacket and covered himself with it. "No, this is just a one off. A colossal mistake! We shouldn't have done it in the first place!" He shouted at Harry. He felt angry with himself for letting it happen, for giving in to him just like that. After all that happened and what he just said. "I hate you!" Draco said as he strode off towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry said in a dangerous tone. A tone that clearly sends a message of "_Do not mess with me_" very clearly. " I am going to my room". Draco stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"You try to step out of this room and I'll make sure that you and your mother will have a life like a living hell!" he hollered at the blonde. Draco just stood there feeling infuriated, he does not want to have his mother involved in this complicated situation of his. He contemplated and tried to calm his self and said "Okay, I'll just step outside and grab some of my stuff from the other room. I'll be back." He huffed and stepped out of the room. Harry did not argue when Draco stepped out of the room and just went on his way to the shower.

When Draco got back to the room, Harry was already done taking a shower and was busy talking to the phone with a sparkle in his eyes as he laughed. He went straight to the shower to freshen himself up he assumed that once he steps out Harry might not even notice him there. Once done with his shower, Draco went into their room and got on the bed. "Would you like something to eat?" Harry offered him. That surprised Draco "_Damn this person is much terrible than a woman with a period when it comes to being moody_" he thought to himself. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry" he replied and turned his back to him to go to sleep. "Fine then. Have it your way." Harry replied.

It turned out that Harry will not go to sleep immediately. He made five different phone calls in five different languages. Draco could not sleep as he is hearing Harry talk and to aggravate the situation, the lights are turned on as he was working on papers as he talked. It amazed him that Harry can speak in French, Italian, Russian, Japanese and Greek. When and where did he learn those were all Draco could think of as he lulled himself to sleep.

When Draco woke up the next morning the sun was already shining. He looked around their room and it seems like Harry is nowhere in sight. He got up and as he was about to step away from the bed when he noticed a small red box on the edge. He picked it up and read the note attached to it "_My Dragon_". He opened the box and saw a silver necklace with a dragon pendant; it had green emeralds for the eyes. He clutched the box into his chest and sighed. He knew the gift was from Harry.


	8. The Day After, The Beginning

Chapter VIII: The Day After, The Beginning

In his office in London, Harry was busy rummaging thru his papers as he is trying to finalize his work before he goes on leave for their honeymoon. Upon hearing a knock on the door "Come in" he said and the door bore Stamos, his assistant. "Sir, I received news that there is an interview being held in your library at the Manor" he reported. Harry looked up with a dark look on his face as he quickly piled his papers on his desk. "Which paper?" he asked as he stood up and Stamos opened the door for him. He quickened his pace as he head out of the building, "How long has it been going on?" "It just started Master"

In an hour's time they arrived at the Manor in time to see Draco being surrounded by reporters in their library. "Of course, we go way back. He loves me as much as I love him. In fact he left me a present this morning before he went to work." Draco informed the reporters as he showed them the necklace. He stiffened when he saw Harry standing by the door. He made his way towards Draco and kissed him. "That is why I went home early; to see my beloved husband cause I missed him dearly and we need to prepare for our flight tonight" as Harry informed the press, he ushered Draco towards the door. "We'll talk later" he whispered to Draco's ear. He went upstairs and left Harry with the reporters as they were having a conversation about fast cars and fancy restaurants.

Harry found Draco pacing around their room biting his nails. He cleared his throat and as Draco looked at him "I know you think that I let them in but just so you know, I have nothing to do with —" he was not able to finish what he was about to say as Harry held up his finger which only meant for him to be quiet. He had a dark look in his eyes "Do you think I would believe you?" he said gruffly. "There are three things you need to learn to survive the next five minutes" he hissed at the blonde.

"One. You do not talk to the press unless I gave approval which will never happen" he glared at Draco. "But I thought —" Draco started but was soon interrupted. "Two. You do not appear in public wearing those." The blonde looked at his clothing — a white cotton shirt which hugged his body and a pair of plaid shorts since he was just at home — and blushed. "What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?" he questioned Harry. "At least I'm wearing something. And what was the third thing I need to learn?" he challenged the dark haired man.

"How to appease an angry husband" and Harry lunged at him. With just a wave of his hand Draco was completely naked as he assaults the blonde's lips with a ravishing kiss. He held Draco's head in place as he gently led them both towards the bed. He laid Draco and followed after as he caressed the sides of the man beneath him. Soft moans and whimpers followed as Harry licked his nipple and worked his way to fondle the blonde's balls. With a wave of his hands Draco felt a tingling sensation in his arse as he opened his eyes to see Harry lining up on his entrance. He was perplexed as he was not fully stretched yet and he felt Harry already breaching his tight ring. With one full thrust from Harry and a pained whimper from the blonde, he was seated within Draco. He waited for him to be fully adjusted before Harry began to move in and out. His pacing was fast "You know what I was thinking while they were staring at you and your body?" he gasped as the pleasure is already building up. Draco shook his head and just looked at him. He hung his arms on Harry's shoulders "My right to lie between your legs and to claim you over and over again" Harry drawled at him. And with that, Draco shuddered at what Harry has said. His moans getting louder and with a scream of Harry's name, Draco came followed by Harry afterwards who buried his face at the crook of the blonde's neck.

Basking in their afterglow "_Gods, how can it be that he can make me lose my control_" Harry thought to himself. He gently nibbled on Draco's earlobe and whispered "Did I hurt you?" Draco just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry. He was contented to just feel him so close even though he doubts that the dark haired man wants him in the same way he does. It hurts to know that you love someone more than you love yourself but at the same time knowing that what you feel cannot be reciprocated. He just sighed contently.

Harry slowly detaches himself from Draco "Get some rest. We'll be leaving tonight for our honeymoon". Draco was surprised. "Where are we going? I can't leave my plants. You know that" he ranted. He brought his hand to his head looking devastated. Harry sighed, "You can have Narcissa to watch over them while we're away" he suggested with a weak smile. He straightened out his clothing still dazed with just happened "I'll just finish some stuff in the library then have dinner with you before we leave" he informed Draco. "Okay" was just the blonde's meek answer.

When Harry left the room, opted to take a shower before he prepares the things he will bring. Since he did not go down to eat lunch, it was brought to their room. After he ate, he continued packing. He heard a soft knock on the door and allowed the person to come in. "How are you doing my darling?" it was Narcissa. "I was informed by your husband that you will be travelling with him" she added with a smile. Draco indicated for his mother to sit down beside him on the bed. As Narcissa approached him, she handed a white envelope to him. "You were to receive a letter on your wedding day, remember? The solicitor was not able to give it to you since you were ushered into the Manor because of the press." She told him.

Draco opened the letter and read it.

_My Dear Son,_

_This is what you wanted. You should thank me for it._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

He crumpled the letter, clearly disappointed with what he read. "What was it about?" she asked him. "I thought it would contain something about Scorpius" he sighed. "Did you tell Harry about him?" as she hugged him and patted his back. "How could I when all he ever does when we are alone is either fuck me or holler at me" "Watch your language Draco" his mother sternly reprimanded him.

"I don't know Mother. What have I done to deserve this?" he whined. "Hush now, my child. It will get better I hope. Just give him time, and you must enlighten him as well" she said as she cupped his face and kissed his temples. Before she left she handed him a package wrapped in a red cloth. "The workers found this when they were working on the house. Looks like it belonged to your father and it looks quite precious for him to hide it. I think you should have it." She said as he reached for it.

It was past lunch time when they arrived at their destination. Draco managed to sleep on the plane however, Harry still worked while they were travelling. It's either he is busy reading the newspaper and shuffling some files or speaking on his mobile phone in different languages again.

Everyone on the cabin looked at him when he entered. "Where are we?" he asked the dark haired man. "We are in Greece, love" was just Harry's reply. And he motioned for him to take a seat and continued to do whatever he was doing when his blonde husband appeared. Draco just sighed.

They were greeted by several reporters on the airport. They managed to smile but did not give out any interviews. They got in the backseat of the car that was waiting for them. "I will just be settling something before I can join you at the island" Harry said as he breaks the silence. "What island?" Draco clearly confused on what is going on. "I bought an island a year ago and that is where we will be staying" he supplied. Draco snickered as he said "Oh don't bother to check on me. I might be dried up as a mummy when you come back"

"After all, you ignored me on the way here why a sudden change." He continued. Harry glared at him "For your information we were in a middle of a stock market crisis while you were enjoying you beauty sleep back there" he retorted. Draco just sighed and looked out into the window. Harry stared at him wanting to reach out to him and hug him but all he managed was "Don't worry, once I'm done I'll make sure that you have all of my attention" as he chuckled. The blonde just rolled his eyes.

When Draco arrived at the mansion on the island, he was led to their supposed to be room. He wandered about and took an interest on the cabinets and what could be in there. He opened them and found several clothing for men and women. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought that those could be for Harry's unexpected visitors — most probably lovers. Feeling more than hurt as ever, he retired to the bed and curled up to sulk. "_I feel so alone_" he thought to himself.

He decided to unpack his stuff and found the package that his mother left him. He unfolded the cloth and found a stack of letters within. "_From whom could this be and for whom_" he wondered. He picked up the one on top and opened the envelope. He was shocked to see Harry's handwriting on the parchment, he looked at the envelope to see that the letter is actually for him. He went thru all the letters and he was crying as he was reading. He felt that all those years of crying for Harry and being bitter about it was nonsense. It was all his father's doing, how can he be so cruel. "_Why did he do this to us, to me? I am his son_." He was so furious, he doesn't know what to do. He feels so lost.


	9. Gone Overboard

Chapter IX: Gone Overboard

"Ah, how are you doing my boy?" Asterion asked Harry as he entered the room. Harry smiled at him and hugged him "Doing well" he sat down on the edge of the bed beside the old man. "How are you feeling Grandpops?" he asked the man lying on the bed. "Never been better. You should have not left Draco. Wouldn't it be a little off for him to be alone on your honeymoon?" he teasingly asked the dark haired man. Harry chuckled "Been reading the paper again weren't you?" "I can't seem to find anything else to do around here" the older man replied. "I'll just step out and meet with your doctors and I'll be back ok, Grandpops?" Asterion just nodded in reply and went back to reading the paper.

Harry met with the doctors and was informed that the lump found on his Grandfather's colon was removed and he will be able to recuperate provided that he will stay away from stress and maintain his supplements. He went back to Asterion's room and beamed at the older man "Seems that your operation went well and you'll be out of here in no time" "Well in that case, you might as well enjoy your honeymoon with your husband then. I want you to enjoy my dear. You are still young and you have a life ahead of you" Harry just laughed "I am enjoying and all thanks to you Grandpops. I love you" and embraced him as Asterion hugged him back. "Enough of these now go back to your husband" and the old man chuckled.

Draco woke up the morning after to find himself still alone in their room. He squinted his eyes as he got up from the bed. As he is walking towards the bathroom to take a shower, he decided that he will tell Harry everything when he arrives.

After having a shower, he went down to have breakfast and was surprised to receive a phone call from Hermione. "How are you doing Draco?" Hermione greeted him. "Ooh Draco darling do tell us, where did Harry take you? Aunt Cissy was clueless when we visited earlier only to find out both of you left" Pansy interrupted. Surprisingly, they were on a conference call. "Oh shush now Pansy! Just let them be" Hermione reprimanded. "Have you mentioned it to him yet?" Hermione began "Uhm…I haven't. The only attention I get was either he is willing to fuck me or holler at me" Draco repeated his statement to his mother to his friends. "Bollocks. He could still be an arse don't you think Mione? D'you have a clue as to why he's treating Draco this way?" Pansy asked the other lady. "I'm as clueless as you Pans. Did Ron ever mention anything to you after the wedding the other day?" Hermione asked. "He just told me that Harry seemed different but couldn't tell why" was all Pansy had to say.

"Well he sure is different. I think I know why. The workers unearthed Harry's letters to me in my father's old room and gave it to Mother, who in turn gave it to me before we left" Draco started. "Turns out that Harry has been writing to me after we got caught up until a year and then the letters stopped." He continued. "Oh Draco" was all both women could say. "Well Draco dear, do inform us on the progress okay. We'll catch up once you get back" Hermione informed him before they ended their conversation and Draco went on with his breakfast.

It was around lunch time that Harry arrived. Upon entering the doors, "Where is my husband?" he asked his staff and they informed him that their Master Draco is in their room. Harry went up the stairs and headed straight for their room.

"Draco" Harry called out as he entered their room. "Oh you're here" Draco said as he emerged from the dressing room of their huge room. Harry went straight to him after closing the door and kissed him passionately. Draco kissed him back with fervour and wrapped his arms around his neck. He seems to enjoy the attention that Harry is giving him but it seems like there's something wrong.

He sniffed at Harry's collar and caught on a distinct scent. He tried to ignore it but it seemed to manage to get on his nerves. He disentangled himself from Harry when he realized what the smell was. "Your smell — that perfume" his voice faltered. Harry looked at him confused "What?" "Your scent — that is not your perfume! You've been with another man!" Draco looked at him accusingly.

"I don't get it!" Harry said as he brought his hand to his hair. "One minute you're all over me the next you go ballistic and accuse me of being with another man!" he bellowed at Draco. Draco just glared at him "Just admit it. Who were you with? That's the reason why you left me here to dry up like a mummy so you can go suck somebody else's prick!" Draco screamed at him. "Is this one of your attention seeking games Malfoy? Did I not tell you that after I've settled business then you'll have my full attention" Harry hollered at him.

"I am going to have a shower and I expect you to be in best behaviour when I return" Harry eyed him as he stepped in to their bathroom. Draco just shrieked at him and hurled a plush pillow at him. Harry was already inside the bathroom when the pillow hit the door. "Gods, he really infuriates me." Harry grunted to himself.

Draco has had enough; when he heard the gush of water from the showers he packed his duffel bag and hurried downstairs. He left the things that Harry gave him, especially the necklace. He left it on their dresser. As he stepped into the garage, Stamos appeared "May I help you Master Draco?" he asked. "Do you happen to know where the keys are for this thing?" he asked as he pointed to a black Lamborghini. Stamos went and got the key; he handed it over to his blonde master and asked "Would you like me to drive for you Sir?" Draco shook his head "I'll be fine Stamos" and went to shove his things in the car. He got in and drove the car out of the garage. Once out, he sped off leaving a dusty cloud behind.

Draco hit the brakes with all his might as a herd of sheep crossed the road. He took in a deep breath as he almost hit a tree. When the car stopped, he went down and took a look at the car. He saw dent marks on the side and thought "Shit! Oh well, he has all the money in the world to have this fixed". He also saw the screech marks of the tires he made on the road. After calming himself he got in the car again and drove off.

It was just an average island that you will be able to see the whole island within the day by car. Draco found an inn and parked the car. He was able to inquire that a ferry would be available by tomorrow morning and that he needed to stay someplace else to spend the night. The men hanging around the inn gasped as they saw the dents on the car. "Are you alright?" they asked him as he stepped out of the car. He just smiled and shook his head. He had an idea that they knew who owns the car as it is not that big of an island. He went in and booked himself a room and brought his stuff with him.

It was already sunset and Draco was having a shower when he heard a knock. He thought it was the innkeeper who brought his order of food and drinks earlier. He opened the door and was taken aback to see Harry standing in the doorway. Harry's features became darker as he took a quick look at Draco seeing that he is just wrapped in a towel, clearly indicating that he just finished his bath. The blonde stepped aside and let him through not wanting to cost a scene at the pub. He sighed "What do you want? I'm leaving you. You can have the Manor for yourself if you like. I'll sign it over to you." and went on fixing his stuff. Harry just gaped at him clearly speechless.


	10. Here We Go

Chapter X: Here We Go

After regaining his composure, "How could you've opened that door without even asking who was there and just wearing that?!" Harry shot back at the blonde while looking him over. "I just got out from the shower. And besides, I am wrapped in a towel. It could have been worse if I was not wearing anything" Draco retorted casually. "Look I don't want to fight with you okay? If you want the house take it. I don't care. I can't do this anymore" He continued.

"You're not serious, are you?" Harry asked him. "Oh yes I am. I mean look at us. We don't get along very well. This will never work" Draco sighed and sat on the bed. Harry strode of towards his direction "We've been barely married for a week and you're already walking out on me" the dark haired man said as he sat down beside him. Harry held his hand "You give up that easy huh" he challenged as he look him in the eye. "Just like before" he whispered and there was a sudden look of pain in his eyes and then gone. Draco saw that look and scooted near him.

Harry was stroking his thumb over the back of his hand. "Do you think we can work this out? It's too early for us to tell if it'll not work" he told the blonde hopefully. Draco looked sceptical and sighed "I don't know. You never had time for me — I mean, the only time you spend with me is when your body is in heat" Harry seemed to caught his breath upon hearing what the blonde just said. He looked at him sheepishly and blushed. Harry didn't know how to answer that and he just chuckled.

"I must admit. You still turn me on after all these years." Harry looked at him with eyes full of lust. "But do tell me, why did you agree to me marry me when you are eager to give me the house and just leave me" He gave Draco a confused look as he brushed away his hair from his face. "Believe me Harry; I do want this to work out. It's just that I don't know you anymore. You keep giving me mixed signals. Even our friends say so." Draco told him. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders.

Draco leaned in to his embrace. "I was ecstatic when I heard my father's will about us to be married. I was also hopeful that I will get to find out where he brought Scorpius —" he was cut off as Harry's lips was pressed to his. He knows that he ought to let Draco finish what he was about to say but he just can't help it. After a while, he pulled back and smiled at the blonde as he strokes his hair.

"Enough about your kid, love. Are you willing to give this marriage a chance?" he said though the smiles he gave to the man in front of him. Draco grinned "If it is going to be a normal marriage, I guess I'm willing to risk it." They hugged each other. Draco nuzzled the junction of Harry's neck and whispered "I have a lot to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you ever since you arrived. I learned a lot about what happened between us." Harry shushed him as he stroke his back. "We can deal with those another time. For the time being…" he responded as he nibbled on Draco's ear which sent a shudder to the blonde's core.

He pulled Draco up and removed the towel wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's torso and gently laid him to bed. He followed on the bed and laid down on his side as he propped his elbow on the bed as he stroked his finger along Draco's jaw. He looked at him intently and licked his lips. Draco felt as if he was melting under Harry's gaze. Harry moved on top of Draco and latched his lips onto Draco's lips as the blonde snaked his arms around his husband's neck. Draco gasped as Harry played with his nipples. Taking that opportunity, Harry slid his tongue into Draco's mouth and licked the insides as if he were memorising each nook of his mouth. Harry pulled apart to stare at Draco's flushing state.

He quickly discarded his clothing and went back on toying with Draco's nipple as he left wet kiss trails from jaw towards his chest before he sucked his nipple. He moved his hands down towards Draco's inner thighs as he lightly circled his fingers on the other man's skin. Draco moaned as he felt the sensation became intense. He moved his to grip on the sheet beneath him as he squirmed on every touch Harry bestows on him.

Out of nowhere, Harry's mobile phone rang. Harry stood up and searched his clothes for his phone. Draco sat up in time for Harry to draw his phone out of his pants' pocket. Draco grabbed his phone before he could even answer it. "Wha—" was all Harry could say. Draco arched his brows "What did I say about "normal marriage"?" and threw it on the corner of the room. Harry can't help but grit his teeth "It could have been an important call" he said. "More important than me?" Draco asked him seductively as he placed the tip of his index finger between his teeth.

Harry groaned as he was reminded of what they were doing before they were interrupted. He lunged at Draco and kissed him in a ravished manner. He moved slowly going downwards as he gently strokes the insides of Draco's thighs making the blonde squirm and moan under his ministrations. Harry plunged his tongue into Draco's navel making the blonde scream his name and grip the sheets tighter. He chuckled against the pale skin as he slowly threads his fingers towards Draco's groin. The blonde's moans are getting louder and Harry noticed that he is biting his lips hard as if he is holding back.

Wanting his husband to let loose. Harry made a move to lick the tip of his member. "Oooh Harryyyyyy" Draco screamed as he felt Harry's tongue lashed around his prick. He reached for a pillow to stifle his moans and screams, afraid that the people at the pub would hear his passionate cries of pleasure. Harry moved between Draco's legs and spread them wider as he sucked on him. Harry felt the man beneath him squirm as he kneads his fingers along Draco's hips. Draco couldn't take it anymore and can't hold back his moans and whimpers. Even the pillow can't conceal them. He came in Harry's mouth as the dark haired man gulped his seed making sure not a single droplet spills.

Harry then flicked his tongue along Draco's entrance. Draco gasped as he realised what Harry is doing. He tried to break free from Harry's hold "Harry no! It's too dirty! Don't!" he said feeling embarrassed at the too intimate action being done by his husband. Harry looked up at him "Just relax my dragon, relax and enjoy. I love feeling you squirm and hearing you scream with pleasure because of me" Harry said in a sultry way.

Draco felt helpless and just laid back on the bed to let Harry do whatever pleases him. He felt his tongue licked around his hole as he arches his back and grips the sheets again. Harry swirls his tongue into the tight ring as he kneads the cheeks of Draco's arse gently. The blonde thrashes on the bed wildly as he feels that he is about to explode again. "Oh Harry—please…" he moans. With so much pleasure he starts to sob Harry's name over and over. As he screams Harry's name, he had his release again.

Draco did not notice the tears he shed as he found his release. He was embarrassed at the fact that he actually cried from too much pleasure provided by Harry. As for the dark haired man, he was amused to see his better half not holding back anymore.

Harry inserted his middle finger into Draco's relaxed hole. Feeling the intrusion, the blonde gasped. Harry wriggled his finger in and out and soon added another digit. The blonde arched his back and buckled his hips as Harry brushed along his prostate. Harry made a scissoring movement with his fingers before he added the third one. When he felt that Draco had already loosened up, he lined his prick along his entrance. He murmured a lubrication spell before he entered Draco's opening.

Draco gasped as he felt himself overwhelmed with Harry's member. He jerked up to hold onto Harry's shoulders and surrender into total bliss. He pulled Harry down along with him as he laid back on the bed and wrapped his legs along Harry's waist urging him to go deeper. "Take me, all of me Harry" he whispered to the dark haired man's ear before he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

That did it for Harry. He lost control upon hearing those words as he became rough with Draco again, making the pace and rhythm faster. Draco felt the pleasure rise again and his moans became louder and louder, unable to contain it anymore. "Oh Harry…..nnnnh…oooooh…..Haaarrrryyyyyyyyyyy!" Draco screamed as he met every thrust the man above him gave. They both reached their climax.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco and he nuzzled the blonde's neck. "I love seeing you like that…hearing you like that…losing control because of me…all for me" he whispered to Draco's ear as he tightened his hold onto the blonde's waist. Draco just hummed in response and hugged him back.

After they had showered and of course…another round of ultimate lovemaking during their shower, they dressed up and were ready to head downstairs. Draco can't help but bite his nails as he was blushing furiously. "What's the matter love?" Harry asked him as he fixed his shirt. "With all the noise we made earlier, I'm sure all the people downstairs have heard us." The blonde told his husband. "It's ok love. No need to be ashamed, and besides I had the room under a silencing spell" Harry said as he turned around and captured Draco's lips. "Now I think it's time to go down and have some dinner before we head home" the dark haired man declared as he opened the door.

As they were heading their way out on a reserved spot in the balcony, they stopped by few tables as Harry introduced Draco to the people there. They gave Draco a warm smile and shook their hands. Everyone was receptive of their togetherness and wished them a happy life ahead of them.

As they were seated, they started their dinner and making casual talk. Draco was telling Harry of his 'little accident' that afternoon. "I am never ever going to let you drive again ever Draco Malfoy-Potter!" Harry hissed at him. "I'm perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about. Just some dent on the car…but I did save a herd of sheep" Draco smiled at him sheepishly. Harry just shook his head and sighed.


	11. Step by Step

Chapter XI: Step by Step

Draco woke up the following morning alone on the bed. He sighed _"Oh well. So much more for assuming that we will be normal"_ he thought. He sat up and leaned back to the headboard of their huge bed. His body is still sore from their activities the previous night, especially his bottom. He wanted to get up but it seems like he's having difficulty in moving that's why he just opted to stay in bed.

The door of their room opened, "Morning sleepyhead" Harry greeted him and walked towards him followed by a floating tray of food. He sat beside Draco on the bed and kissed him passionately eliciting a moan from the blonde. Harry chuckled as he pulled back and caressed Draco's face "Too early for that dear" Draco scowled at him. "I'm not in the mood for that either, it's just that I so love the way you kissed me just now. Mind you, I'm still sore from last night" he shot back. Harry stroked his hair and tucked some strands behind his ears. "Enough of that. Breakfast in bed only for you" Harry said as he sliced up Draco's pancakes and brought it to his mouth. "You don't have to do this you know. I'm not an invalid or something" Draco mumbled before he opened up his mouth to eat. "I don't mind and besides I want to make it up to you for the past few days I wasn't with you" he answered.

After finishing their breakfast, Harry noticed that Draco was fidgeting with the blanket draped on his lower extremities. "What is it? Is something bothering you?" Harry asked him with a worried look. "Oh…uhm…it's nothing…don't mind me" was all Draco said. Harry gave him a look that says he does not believe him. The blonde just sighed and said "Well you've been sweet and all since last night…it's just that, I'm scared that you will revert back to…" he faltered. Harry scooted next to him and cupped his face, made an eye to eye contact with him "Let's leave all those behind ok. Moving forward, I promise to take care of you" he said without breaking the eye contact. He brushed his nose against Draco's before he kissed his lips and hugged him. Still feeling sore, he fell asleep in Harry's arms.

When Draco awoke, it was already around noon time. Harry emerged from their bathroom "Oh good, so sleeping beauty is finally awake" he said with a smile. He walked towards Draco "I've prepared a bath for you" Draco's face lit up and blushed "You didn't have to" he said as he tried to stand up. Since he is still sore, his legs wobbled and was instantaneously falling to the floor if Harry wasn't able to hold onto his waist and catch him. "Easy there beautiful" he said as he lifted the blonde and carried him to their bathroom. Draco just blushed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He buried his face into Harry's chest as he became aware that he was not wearing anything. Harry doesn't seem to mind at all, in fact he loved the way Draco looks when he is naked and the way he fits into his arms.

He settled Draco inside the tub filled with water and oils to soothe him. Later on, he was joined with Harry inside the tub and positioned himself behind the blonde. He gently washed Draco's hair and massaged his scalp. Draco leaned in to his ministrations and sighed. "Hmmm…what is it love?" Harry asked him as he snaked his arms around Draco's torso. "I don't know Harry…I don't even know if it's proper to talk about it..." Draco whispered.

Harry braced himself for the questions that he knows will soon be brought out, he sighed "Okay love. What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he hugged Draco from behind. Draco tensed and then relaxed as he leaned back on Harry's chest. He hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath "What happened to us Harry? We used to be so good together…but then…" his voice faltered as he began bursting the bubbles on the tub one by one as a distraction. Harry took a deep breath contemplating if he will answer it or not but then decided to "Hmm…well, uhm…dear old Daddy of yours interfered. That's what happened" he whispered as he loosened his embrace on the blonde.

Draco turned around to look at Harry and saw that hurt look in his eyes as he recalls what happened to them. Harry stared into those silver eyes as he took a deep breath before telling him what happened.

_After they were caught in Draco's room, Lucius led Harry into the library and spoke to him. "I do not want you anywhere near my son, you hear me boy! You are a good for nothing scum just like your father! If you ever dare come near us, I will make sure that I will make your life a living hell you hear me!" and with that he had Harry disapparated from the Manor back to Grimmauld Place._

_Two days after his encounter with Lucius, Draco did not report to work and he was not able to see him or speak to him. He decided to drop by at the Manor to see if everything was alright. Upon reaching the Manor gates, he was met by Lucius. "You really do not know when to give up, don't you boy?" Lucius said as he stared daggers at the dark haired wizard. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not mean any harm to Draco. I came to see if he is okay since he did not show up at the Aurors office for two days now. Please let me speak to him. My intentions with your son are pure —" but he was not able to finish whatever it is that he needs to say as Lucius but all interrupted him. "NONSENSE BOY! I do not care whatever your intentions are for my son! You are no good for him, you hear me? He is already betrothed to Astoria Greengrass who is a pureblood witch unlike you! You are a freak! Now get the hell out of here unless you want me to punish Draco more than what he is experiencing now!" the older Malfoy hollered at him._

_Harry froze upon hearing those words "What did you do to Draco?! Tell me! What did you —" he barked but was again cut off by Lucius. "I do not have any obligation to tell you anything or to explain myself to you! Now get the hell out of my property at once!" and with that he turned his back on Harry and strode off to go back inside the Manor leaving an infuriated Harry demanding an explanation._

_He went home feeling defeated that night. He doesn't know what else to do to be able to reach Draco. When he got inside Grimmauld Place, he was surprised to find a visitor by the name of Asterion Peverell. He was told that the man is actually a relative, his grandfather and that he wants Harry to live with him in Greece. He was given an explanation for the visit and as to why they only met that time._

_When he agreed to live with him in Greece, Harry never stopped owling Draco but never got any response though he left an address just in case he will send it via muggle mail. He was shocked to find a copy of the Prophet showing a headline about Draco's engagement to Astoria Greengrass. Later on, he was able to receive a response from Draco telling him to move on and stop bothering him. That he was happy with Astoria and that they were already going to have a baby. Harry felt the end of him. He could not believe what the letter just told him. He had to see it himself._

_He apparated just outside the Manor and from the outskirts he could see that Draco was at the gazebo in the garden along with his mother. He was carrying a baby wrapped in a blanket while Narcissa cooed at it. He couldn't believe his eyes, he blinked back and rubbed his eyes to see if it was just his imagination playing up tricks on him. But when he looked back, there really was a baby in his arms._ _He felt betrayed and he was in so much pain. He disapparated back to Greece that instant and embraced the life that his newly found grandfather offered him without knowing that sometime after his and Draco's path will cross again._

By the time Harry finished telling his story, they already made their way back to their room and were on their way to the luncheon table set up near the pool in their backyard garden. He pulled out a chair for Draco and had him seat before he went to the other side and took a seat himself. While they were eating, "So tell me, what's your part of the story?" Harry said. Draco bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath before he started sharing his story.

_After he hurled Harry into the library and forcefully disapparate him out of the Manor into who knows where, he took Draco's wand, broke it into two and locked him up in his room. Narcissa cannot do anything for her son. Even though Lucius is wandless he is still capable of hurting them, emotionally and physically. He finally let Draco go after a week of locking him up in his room, of course with a price to pay. He had agreed to marry Astoria Greengrass to continue their bloodline and to uplift their name._

_Draco managed to escape his father's surveillance once with the help of his mother. They placed a sleeping potion into his food and therefore Draco managed to step out of the manor. He went straight to Grimmauld Place to look for Harry and to explain but to his disappointment, he was met by Kreacher and was told that he had left._

_Draco's world fell apart. His mother consoled him and tried to make him feel better. He felt so lost, he didn't know what happened and why Harry had left. He did not receive any letters from him. Their friends were still able to visit him though, but even they have not heard from Harry as well._

Draco's story was interrupted as Stamos appeared and informed them that there is a call for Harry and it seems like important. Harry looked at Draco apologetically and the blonde just sighed. "Do you know who is it?" Harry asked his assistant. "A person named Dudley and wishing to speak to you on a very urgent matter" Stamos replied. Harry furrowed his brows and muttered "What could it be this time? He doesn't usually call me on purpose". Draco saw the confusion this call brought to Harry and said "You can take the call if you like" Harry excused himself from the table.

When he returned to the table, he went beside Draco and sat on his heels as he spoke to him. "I think we need to get back to London. I may have a surprise for you" he said with a smile that reached up to his eyes. "Okay, what time do we leave so I can pack my stuff" was Draco's reply. "Right now. We will apparate to London" Harry told him. Draco froze "Uhm…I can't apparate…uhm" he stammered. "Don't worry I'll do a side along with you" and he wrapped his arm on the blonde's waist as they apparated to London.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place and were greeted by Kreacher. "Hello there Masters, what can Kreacher do for the both of you?" he asked. "Thanks but none Kreacher. You can go back to whatever you were doing before we arrived." Harry told the elf with a smile. And with a pop, he was gone. The house was kept clean and intact. "What are we doing here Harry?" Draco asked him. "I just need to get my keys so we can drive to Surrey. That's where Dudley is."

While Harry was driving, he looked meaningfully at Draco. The blonde was aware of the look being given to him and asked "What?" Harry just smiled and asked him, "Do you have any idea where Lucius might have taken your kid?" Draco became stiff and just shook his head. He avoided Harry's looks and stared out the window. Harry became aware of Draco's sudden quietness "Don't worry love. We'll find him." And squeezed the blonde's shoulders and pulled him for a quick kiss.


	12. To be Revealed

Chapter XII: To be Revealed

As they were travelling to Surrey, "Why are we going to Surrey Harry? And who is Dudley?" Draco asked him as he stared out the window. "He is my cousin, son of my maternal aunt." Harry sighed and then continued "I lived with them until I came of age but we're not actually close." "Why are we going there then?" Harry looked at him thoughtfully and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "I told you I have a surprise for you love" Harry gave Draco an adoring look and then he chuckled.

He took a deep breath, sighed and looked straight ahead. "I know that you've noticed that I've been avoiding talks about your kid, Scorpius—" "No Harry, he's not just —" Draco interrupted but was cut off by Harry "No listen, love. You need to hear me out first okay. Remember when you mentioned at the pub that you only agreed because you thought it will lead you to Scorpius." Draco piped down and gestured for him to continue.

"That night when we got home, I thought about a few things to myself. I looked back on our past. I remember the night of the wedding of our friends, I was curious as to why you are not with your son and for sure Pansy or Blaise would have wanted him to be part of the wedding." Harry told him. "I must admit, the pain resurfaced when I saw you. The hurt I felt when I read about your engagement, the stab in my heart when I read your letter and the death of me when I saw you holding your son" he went on with a defeated look. Draco reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, Harry turned his head to look at him. "You might find me sneaky or what but to hell with that. I actually had someone dig into details as to what happened to you and your family but I was able to find none. It seems like news was cut off except for the fact that the boy is not within your care." He finished by giving a reassuring touch on Draco's hand.

"You are wrong there Harry. You've got it all wrong. I've been meaning to tell you —look out!" Draco shrieked as Harry tries to gain control of the wheel as they swerve on both sides of the road. A truck on the other lane seems to have lost control and was heading their way when Draco saw it. They were lucky Harry was able to make it on time to steer the car away from the approaching vehicle. They pulled over on the side of the road.

"Are you alright Dray?" Harry frantically asked his husband as he checked him over for any scratches or injury. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry gently. "I'm fine love. No need to worry. I had my seatbelt on, remember?" Harry calmed down and placed his forehead against the blonde's. "Are you sure? Nothing hurts?" and Draco just nodded and smiled lovingly at the dark haired man.

Once they were back on the road, Harry's phone rang and it was Dudley. He informed him that they are on their way to his place. Their conversation earlier seemed forgotten, Draco made a mental note to bring it up later when they get home and have a chance to tell him so. He wasn't even sure if they were heading back to Greece or back to Wiltshire after their meeting with this Dudley. He is quite happy that they are almost like they were before, only that he has to share Harry with his work. Without him even realising it, they arrived at their destination.

Harry opened the door for Draco and helped him out. They knocked on the door which was briefly opened by a plump, pinkish man who seems to have no neck showing. "Hullo Harry, glad you can make it. Come on in" he told them as he held the door for them. He ushered the couple to the living room "Would you care for some tea or coffee?" he offered. "I'll have coffee and give him tea please. Thank you" Harry said as he sat beside Draco.

When their drinks were served, "Okay so have you got the papers ready Dursley?" Harry formally asked him. "Yes indeed! I actually have them here" he brought out an envelope containing several papers. Draco gave Harry a questioning look which Dudley noticed. "Allow me Mr. Potter to enlighten your spouse on what this is about" Dudley volunteered which Harry allowed him to. The plump man showed Draco several images of houses and flats with two locations. One is based in Paris in France and the other is in Prague in Czech Republic. "What are these houses for Harry?" Draco asked as he gave his husband a puzzled look.

Harry flashed him a dazzling smile and wrapped an endearing arm around his waist. "Well, this is my wedding gift to you. A house in Paris and one in Prague as well." He kissed the blonde and heard Dudley clear his throat. "Don't try to make out in my living room Potter." He said and Harry just laughed as Draco gave them both an amusing look. "Well, I know you're wondering what Dudley has to do with these houses. He is actually an estate agent who happens to have the best options to choose from. It just so happen that he is my cousin." While Draco was busy looking at all the photos of the houses and their layouts, they heard an infant's cry.

"I was not informed that you already have a family of your own Dudley" Harry told his cousin as the plump man stood up and scurried up the flight of stairs. After a few minutes, he came down with a toddler who is clinging on his shoulders as it sucks its thumb. When he brought the toddler down and had it sit on his lap.

Harry took a look on the child. He has platinum blonde hair, a pair of emerald green eyes and a distinctive look that is so familiar to Harry. On the other hand, Draco wasn't even bothered to look up as he was still fussing with the papers and brochures laid out in front of him. "How old is he and where is his mom?" Harry asked as he touched the cheek of the little boy. He felt tingling warmth within him as he caressed the child's face and as if asking for permission from Dudley if he could carry him. There was a silent understanding between the two as Dudley handed out the child to Harry. Harry seemed overjoyed with the child as he fussed about the dark haired man's face and hair.

"He is around 2 years of age…I think. And he doesn't have a mum" Dudley answered hesitantly as he was observing the little boy and the man beside Harry. He noticed a huge similarity between the two. "What exactly do you mean Dudley?" Harry asked as he played with the child. "Well, he isn't mine Harry. Just like you, he was outside a door. Only difference is, it was my door this time and not my parents' door" he stated. "That is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I love the kid like my own Harry but I got to have my own life as well. Mum and dad does not know about him." He continued as he took a sip of his own tea.

"How long have you had him?" Harry asked as he noticed that Dudley was looking between the child and his Draco. "About a year and a half I guess. Would you like to care for him? I know that you will be great with him Harry. He is pretty much like your kind." Dudley went on. "What do you mean to say Dudley?" Curiosity obvious in his voice. "Well, he can make things float and some impossible things possible" Dudley answered.

By this time, Draco was done looking at the brochures and glanced at the child Harry was holding. "Would you like to have him as ours?" Harry asked him. Draco took a deep breath as he looked at the child as if he was caught in fascination. He reached out to touch the little boy's cheek who seemed to giggle at his gesture. "Ticklish isn't he?" Dudley told them. "I would appreciate it if you would be the ones who will keep him. He is an adorable kid and easy to fall in love with" the plump man went on.

"Are you sure about this? Once you give him to us, there is no turning back. You cannot have him back Dudley." Harry told his cousin who just smiled and nodded at him. "Take good care of him Harry." "What is his name?" Draco asked as he lifted the child from Harry's arms. He felt warmth like he never felt before as he cradled the child against his chest. Dudley stepped out of the room and hurried back with something in his hand. "I didn't give him any name in particular but I call him Jamie. He came on my doorstep with these" he said as he handed Harry a green blanket with silver lining along with a pendant hanging from a gold chain since Draco was busy fuzzing over the child in his arms.

Harry took the things being handed by Dudley. The couple thanked the plump man as they headed towards the door. "Thank you Dudley, don't worry we'll stop by for Christmas and whenever we can so you can see him" as he extended his hand to shake Dudley's, the blanket fell from his grasp. He shook Dudley's hand before picking it up. Draco was already on his way to the car when Harry caught a glimpse of an embroidered name and pattern on the blanket.

Scorpius James and above it are three crests that are familiar with him. The Malfoy crest, the Black crest and in between them is the Potter crest. It confused Harry to see his crest on the blanket. He hurriedly walked towards the car as he opened the door for Draco and had him strapped on the seat for precaution. He closed the door and stashed the things that Dudley gave him into the backseat.

They were silent as they were driving toward Islington to Grimmauld Place. Somewhere along their journey, the little boy fell asleep against the Draco as he leaned over and kissed Harry softly and whispered "Thank you Harry. You don't know how much you made me happy with you gift." And settled on his seat. Harry smiled at him in return and caressed the blonde's cheek. "How do you feel about the child Draco? I didn't have any clue of him, Dudley never mentioned that he has adopted a child" "it's alright Harry. I feel okay with him. I feel familiar about him, like I've known him for so long" he said and then there was this longing look in his eyes that Harry have seen before. Yes, he saw that look whenever he makes mentions of his son. "Let's get you both home. Both of you need rest. I'll have Kreacher prepare a cot in our room for him so that he can stay with us." He said as he pulled up on a curb and pulled over to park.

He got both of them out of the car and as he had them seated on the couch, he called for Kreacher and asked for him to prepare a cot for the little boy in their room. Once it has been done, Draco had the child settled in the cot, he sat back on the chair near it and rested for a while. A couple of minutes later, he went down looking for Harry. He found him in the library, standing by the window looking out in the streets and holding a goblet half full of wine. He approached his husband and hugged him from behind as he rested his chin on his shoulders "What are you thinking Harry?"

Harry turned around to look at him and held his gaze as he caressed the blonde's face. "Is there something you wish to tell me Draco?" he asked with anguished eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as he buried his face in the other man's chest. "About what?" he asked Harry afraid to look him in the eyes. Harry reached for something on the table not removing Draco's embrace. "Would you like to take a look at these, maybe you'll have an idea of what I am saying" Harry said as he pulled his husband over to the couch and gave him the blanket and the pendant.

Draco looked at the things handed to him and gasped. He slowly unfolded the blanket and was teary eyed the moment he read what is embroidered on it. He looked at Harry who gave him an encouraging look "Go on. I'm willing to listen." "These belong to Scorpius, our son. Where did you get it?" Draco asked him.


	13. Unleashed Emotions

Chapter XIII: Unleashed Emotions

Harry looked Draco in the eye as he registers OUR SON in his mind "Our son? How is that? He is your son with Astoria." Draco shook his head. "Listen to me love. Before you say anything else, please let me finish" he told Harry with pleading eyes. Harry caressed his face and nodded for him to go on.

"After you left, I found out I was pregnant. I was released from the confinements of my room after I agreed to marry Astoria. When I had an opportunity, I went to your place to inform you but I was greeted by Kreacher and informed me that you left to an unknown place." Draco told him with a trace of sadness in his eyes. Harry hugged him and kissed the top of his head as the blonde hugged him back and continued.

"Astoria then moved into our house once the engagement had been announced and I found out later on that she is sick. I am not allowed to step out of the manor due to my condition. I am being visited by my healer once a week to check on my pregnancy. We actually share the same healer since both our conditions need to be kept in private." Draco went on as Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I don't get it though. If Astoria is sick how come she will have the same healer that you have?" Harry said.

"Astoria had a muggle sickness called Cervical Cancer. When they found out about it, it was on the worst stage already. She passed away during the time I was on labour. It was so coincidental that it was published later on that she died of eclampsia" was Draco's answer. He was toying with a loose thread from Harry's shirt by then. Harry pulled him closer tucking his head below his chin. "But what happened to our son? Why were his things with Dudley?" Harry voiced out his questions.

"I'm not sure as to what happened there. A week after, I woke up to find him gone. I thought it was the end of my world. First, I lost you and then Astoria. She was a dear friend to me. She was the one who was always there for me all throughout my pregnancy. And then I lost the only connection I have with you. I lost our baby. I didn't know what to do by then. Our friends would still drop by to visit, but even they cannot console me. I felt so empty during those times." Draco said as he sighed.

Harry was now cupping his face and kissed him passionately but gently. He pulled away only to rest his forehead against Draco's. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm such an arse to hold on to my anger. I should have fought for you. I loved you too much that I was blinded by the pain I felt that time. I promise, I would only listen to you and not believe what others say. You may not believe me now but I'll do everything I can to make up for the lost time" Harry confessed as he kissed him again.

Later on, they were in their bed and had a great round of lovemaking. It was so intense that Harry had to cast a silencing bubble around them. He and Draco had let go of all their inhibitions as they showed each other how great their love is for one another. They were both basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Draco lying on Harry's chest while Harry's arm was snaked around Draco's torso.

Draco woke up the following morning to a ticklish touch on his nose. He hummed as he opened his eyes to stare at emerald green pools of a little child beaming at him. "Good morning, love" Harry greeted him. "He woke up a little while ago and I can't help but bring him beside you" he said after he gave Draco a chaste kiss. "He looks a lot like you Draco. The nose and chin, reminds me of our first encounter at Madame Malkins" Harry chuckled. Draco sat up, leaned on the headboard and took the child from Harry. "I'm so happy he's finally home with us." Draco beamed at Harry and showered their son with kisses. "I promise to take care of both of you and to never leave you ever again." Harry promised them as he hugged his husband and child.

"Let's go down and have breakfast. Kreacher prepared us a feast" Harry took Scorpius in his arms as he pulled Draco up. He gave Harry a chaste kiss "You go ahead with Scorpius, I'll just go get freshen up" "Okay, but do hurry up. You don't want to have Baby Scorp waiting for you on his first breakfast with us" Harry said with a smile before he closed the door of their room.

When Draco arrived at the dining table, Scorpius was already seated on a chair that was transfigured into a high chair by Harry. His husband was feeding him with fruits prepared by Kreacher. He took a seat on the other side of the child and took over in feeding him. Harry smiled at the blonde "So after breakfast, we floo back to Greece and finish off our honeymoon. Only this time, with our son and then we buy him stuff there, on the mainland. How does that sound to you?" he asked. "Sounds perfect" was all Draco replied as he stood up and kissed him. They ate their breakfast while talking about the things they want to buy for their child.

~000~

At the Manor, Hermione and Blaise decided to give Narcissa a visit. "Mione and Blaise, how nice of you to drop by" Narcissa greeted them. "We decided to drop by for a breath of air and to check on you" Blaise told her as he kissed her hand. "How's it going since the lovebirds flew off?" Hermione asked the current Matron of the house.

"Well, I've been running the household as well as the garden since they left a week ago. They'd probably back by tomorrow then. Would you like some refreshments dears?" she offered her guests. "That would be lovely." Blaise told their hostess. Narcissa called out to one of the household staff to bring them refreshments in the library as she led her guests there.

Once they were settled in the room, "Do you have any idea who caused the media chaos that happened on their wedding?" Blaise asked after he took a sip of his juice. "Well" Narcissa started as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "I have an idea who could have done it but I'm still on it and I will have Harry and Draco informed once they arrive" she finished. "I'm still wondering though, if they got along pretty well during their honeymoon." Hermione told them. The other two gave her an enquiring look, "The last time I spoke with Draco he was still a bit fuming about Harry's behaviour." She told them as she stood up to take a look out the window and view the garden outside. "They have a lot of history behind them" Narcissa sighed.

Narcissa's response was puzzling to Hermione but was unable to voice it out as she continued with "We'll see when they arrive. Would you like to stay here for the night to accompany me here? To welcome them as well when they get here? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Narcissa offered. "That's great! I'll invite Ron and Pansy over. Do you mind if I use the floo to call them?" Blaise asked. "Not at all. Go ahead" Narcissa said as she chuckled.

~000~

Harry and Draco were welcomed by their friends the following day and were surprised that the couple has a child with them. As they recognize the similarity of the child's features with them "Oh my god! Don't tell me it's him?" Hermione gasped as she took a look at the child. "Yes indeed! It was a coincidence." Draco beamed at them. Narcissa rushed forward to her grandson and lifted him from Draco's arms. "How were you able to find him?" The elder lady asked them and they went on relaying the story; about Harry's gift for Draco and his cousin Dudley. "I'm so happy for the both of you" Pansy congratulated them. They had a festive dinner that night at the Manor to celebrate Scorpius' return to his family and the union of Harry and Draco.

~000~

After a month of blissful marriage life, Draco was looking over the plants in the garden with Scorpius playing around while having breakfast. Harry had got rid of their muggle household stuff and requested from the ministry to have them obliviated. He then got new elves, Zippy and Rudy to assist with the household and Evie to take care of Scorpius. It was the beginning of summer and Harry had left early that day to go to work since it was a Monday.

They had agreed that Harry will stay at Grimmauld Place during weekdays since it is more accessible to his workplace and spend the weekends at the Manor with his family. Harry also gave Draco an option to either stay at home with Scorpius or continue his career as an auror or choose a different path that he likes. The weekend before, they went shopping at Diagon Alley and Harry bought Draco a new wand which the other was reluctant to receive. The dark haired man told him that he wanted to make sure that Draco would be able to defend himself and their son just in case something was to go wrong.

He stood up and paced around the gazebo as he stares out the long stretch of different varieties of plants in the garden. He was contemplating on those thoughts. He was still afraid of his magic and how he would be able to tell Harry of his condition. He was about to turn around and take Scorpius inside the house when he suddenly felt dizzy and held on the table for support when he lost his balance and fell on the ground.

When Draco opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pair of emerald green orbs filled with worry. "Are you alright? I came home as soon as Zippy told me you collapsed in the gazebo. What happened love?" Harry asked him as he was being helped to sit up on the bed. "I don't know, I just felt dizzy and then I blacked out" Draco answered as he gave him a weak smile. "No worries. You can go back to sleep now. I'll stay here and watch over you okay" Harry said as he kissed the top of his head.


	14. Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter XIV: Surprise! Surprise!

Harry was so worried about Draco. It has been a week since he collapsed in the garden and Harry had stayed and worked at home to keep an eye on Draco and Scorpius. That morning, he woke up to find Draco throwing up in the bathroom. He was sitting beside the toilet when Harry got there, pale and sweating. He picked the blonde up and carried him back to their bed. He then called for Zippy to bring soup for Draco. While Evie was taking care of Scorpius, Zippy brought the soup to Harry and Draco's room. Harry helped Draco sit up and have him finish the soup. He stayed by his side until he fell asleep again.

Harry was in his study sorting the papers that were sent to him to work on, but he can't concentrate on his work. His mind kept drifting off to what's happening with his husband. He gave up and floo called his mother-in-law to inform her and ask her at the same time. Narcissa agreed to come over and within the next five minutes, she was standing in front f Harry.

"What seems to be the matter Harry?" she asked the dark haired man. "I don't know. He looks so sick but he said that he's alright and that he could have been just tired. He's upstairs sleeping. Come and take a look" Harry told her as he led her to their room. When they reached there, they saw Draco still asleep and hugging a pillow. Narcissa sat by the edge of the bed as she stroked her son's hair and looked at him lovingly. "I would like him to see a healer though" Harry broke the silence. "That would be a great idea Harry" The elder Malfoy told him.

"I suggest you go and get Pansy to come here instead of going to St. Mungo's" Narcissa informed him. "Wait what does Parkinson have to do with Draco being sick Cissy?" Harry asked her. "She is Draco's healer. She has been ever since he had Scorpius. Now I believe he would rather be checked here than in St. Mungo's." She told her son-in-law. Harry just nodded and went on his way to fire call Pansy leaving Draco with his mother.

After half an hour, Pansy arrived at the Manor together with Ron and followed by Hermione and Blaise. He did not question the presence of the latter couple since they were close friends of theirs. Harry immediately went on to explain the situation elaborately to Pansy while he led them to their room.

Draco was already awake and sitting on their bed when they got in the room. He was holding a cup of tea while having a catching up with his mother. "Why does I feel like there is something going on in here? It isn't even weekend yet but you guys are here" he told the group that just entered the room amusingly. Harry walked up to their bed and sat beside him. "I called on Pansy to check on you since you look a lot paler than usual and I'm bothered about your health" he explained. "I told you this is just nothing, but since she's already here what can I do." He giggled as he drank the last of his tea and Harry took his cup.

After Pansy examined him, "There is actually nothing wrong with him. Or should I say them." She said while eyeing the couple sceptically. That had Harry on his feet and walked hastily towards Draco on the bed and held his hand, "What do you mean to say them?" Pansy flashed them a smile "Congratulations! He is 4 weeks along now" Harry looked at the blonde who suddenly blushed and is looking at his hand that his husband is currently holding. He hugged the man and kissed the top of his head.

Hermione squealed in delight "Oh Draco! Harry! Congratulations!" as she rushed over to the couple to hug them. At that, Ron cleared his throat "Looks like we're not the only ones to celebrate Pans" he said dotingly to his wife. Draco looked up to see Pansy blushing "Oh my god Pansy! Congratulations too! How far along are you?" "I'm on my 7th week actually" making the Healer blush more. "Don't tell me Ron knocked you up even before the wedding?!" Hermione asked her with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. Pansy fidgeted and they all ended up bursting with laughter. The day went by lightly ahead as they gathered round the gardens to catch up with each other.

As Harry and Ron have their brows furrowed while playing chess, Blaise was having a nice chat with Narcissa and Pansy, Hermione took the opportunity to talk to Draco. "Dray, have you told him your condition when you had Scorp before? He deserves to know you know. So that he will know what to do then" Draco looked sceptical, "I don't know Mione. I'm scared, what if he leaves me again" "Oh you worrywart! No need to think of such thoughts, the man is head over heels for you in case you haven't noticed" Hermione chastised him with a scowl as she cupped his face. Pansy saw them and gave a knowing look.

They had supper at the main dining room of the Manor. Afterwards, Harry brought Draco upstairs as the latter looked tired from the day's activities. While he was sitting beside the blonde who is finding his comfortable spot on the bed, he reached out to take the man in his arms and embrace him. "I saw you speaking with Mione earlier. It seems somewhat serious, is there something you're not telling me love?" Harry asked him. Draco hesitated for a while and scooted slowly towards Harry. He tucked his head in the junction of his neck and shoulder. "I'm scared that if I tell you, you will leave me again and knowing that if I don't tell you would also cause you misery. I don't know what to do" he said as he sobbed in his arms.

Harry shushed him and kissed the top of his head, he tilted his chin up so that they were looking at each other straight in the eye. "Listen here, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter. No matter what happens, I will never leave you again. Only if you wish me to leave would I ever do that. Is that clear?" he told the blonde. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck before he gave him a chaste kiss. "Now do tell me what is bothering you" Harry prompted once they've parted.

Draco chewed on his lower lip as he fidgeted with his hands. "I would never want you to leave me Harry, not even before, not now and not ever." He stated as he shyly looked up into those bright green orbs lovingly. "It has something to do with my health during pregnancy." He began as he looked at his hands. "When I had Scorpius, it was not a very easy one. I was usually sick the whole day and cannot get up from the bed. Mother and Astoria had to assist me with getting up and going about the Manor." Harry looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you" "It's not your fault. Male pregnancy eats up a lot of magic to keep the baby and that took its toll on me. Mother and Astoria's magic were not enough to support me and the baby. I almost became a squib when I gave birth."

Harry hugged him tighter "If I could only turn back the time and fought hard for you that I could have been there when you needed me most. I'm so sorry love. I'm so sorry" he sobbed as he buried his face in Draco's blonde locks. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's torso and tilted his head so that he can kiss him. It started as a gentle kiss, the brushing of lips on lips then turned to Draco gently nipping Harry's lower lip and ended with a kiss full of tongues. Their hands were busy exploring each other's body when they had to pull away from one another to catch their breath.

There was a knock on the door, it appears that they were not able to hear it and their friends entered to say goodbye before they leave. While they were entering the door, "Is that the reason why you were not using any magic when I came back? Is your magic still unstable love?" the worry in his voice was very prominent that it tugged Draco's heart.

"His magic is stabilizing now and it is a big help that you are here with him now rather than before. He had to do it all alone." Hermione's voice from the door answered him. "We knocked, but it seems like you two were busy to notice" said Blaize in an amused tone as Ron chuckled while holding Pansy. "You need not to worry Harry, Dray's magic is becoming stronger and stronger each day you are together and please no more disappearing act Potter! Or I'll definitely hex your balls of to the next century!" Pansy reassured and threatened him at the same time as the room erupted in laughter.

When their friends already left, Harry prepared a warm bath for Draco and carried him bride-style towards the bathroom and gently set him on his feet to remove his clothing. He helped him get in the tub and washed him gently. "Why don't you join me love?" Draco asked invitingly as he gently pulled Harry for a kiss. "hmm…I want to do this, to be able to care for you, to be able to serve you. I know that I will not be able to make up for the lost time, but right now I want this to be a beautiful experience for you. The pregnancy that is, knowing that you suffered a lot with our eldest. I want to pamper you love" he said as he nuzzled his nose against the blonde's.

Later on, he joined his beautiful blonde husband in the tub relaxed against each other. Once they were done bathing, Harry helped him out of the tub and dried themselves and carried Draco to their bed. Once Draco has settled in his pyjamas and was preparing getting into bed, "I'm just going to take a look at Scorpius and be back, alright?" the blonde nodded and settled himself on the bed while draping half of his body on Harry's pillow.

When Harry got back from Scorpius's room, he found Draco already sleeping and hugging his pillow. He shifted him gently and got himself under the covers beside his husband. He placed an arm underneath Draco's nape and gathered him closer. He draped his other arm around the sleeping blonde and kissed the top of his head "I love you, my dragon" and drifted to sleep.


	15. More Surprises

Chapter XV: More Surprises

Harry opted to work at home ever since they found out that Draco is pregnant with their second child. He did not want to miss out on any event of the pregnancy and wants to be there to comfort his husband every now and then.

During Draco's first three months, he was advised to have total bed rest thus making him more moody than usual. Harry would usually serve him breakfast in bed, prepare him his warm bath during mornings and evenings, give him foot massage before going to sleep. He usually craves for Thai and Japanese food lately and has this weird habit of waking in the middle of the night and look for ice cream. The amount of attention that Harry is providing him seems to satisfy him and would usually make him smile even if he is not in a good mood.

During the second trimester of pregnancy, Draco's mood and habits seemed to change. He would demand more attention from Harry and much horny than ever. Although Pansy did not hinder them from their sexual activities as it will not cause harm to the baby, Draco's sex drive is already driving Harry nuts. Instead of working in his library, Harry brought his work to their room since more often than not Draco is usually lounging there. His bed rest was already lifted and is already allowed to move around the house or to step outside and stroll.

Harry had to go to London to meet up with their business partners that week so he brought Draco and Scorpius along with him. They stayed on Grimmauld Place and still had Evie to watch over their son while Kreacher attended to the couple's needs. While Harry was in a meeting, Asterion requested for Draco's presence thru Harry, of course. He told the blonde about this and it made the latter nervous. "Don't worry love. He's nice and won't bite you. Besides, I'll be picking you up from there on my way home. He just wants to get to know you" he said and kissed him on the cheeks.

That afternoon, Draco arrived at the Asterion's flat and was ushered by his household help. "Hello there. It is good to see you in good health" Asterion greeted him with a hug. "Please take a seat. No need to be awkward since my staff are aware of our kind." He added as he noticed the blonde looking uncomfortable at the butler standing within the room. Draco gave a timid smile to the elderly. "Thank you" he said as he took a seat.

"So how is it like living with my ill-tempered grandson? I hope that he is not giving you a hard time though." The old man said with a mischievous smile. Draco chuckled at that "No he is not. He's been very accommodating; I should say and very attentive lately." "That's good news then. Although, I would like to apologize for disrupting your honeymoon back then, I don't know what has gotten in that fool's head to drop by at the hospital and leaving you on your own." Asterion said as he handed Draco a cup of tea.

At the mention of the hospital, Draco quirked up his brow as if asking the elderly '_What happened?'_ The old man saw the curiosity in Draco's face "Oh nothing to worry about my dear. I underwent a surgery to have a lump removed in my colon. I'm on my way to recovery though." He smiled reassuringly. "That's good to hear. I'm glad to know that you are recovering since Harry would be devastated if he loses you." He said "You're all he has left for a real family you know" he added. "But he has you and your child and another one on the way. He wouldn't miss me though" the old man chuckled. Draco looked up at him and smiled "I don't think so. You have a great influence on your grandson Mr. Peverell, if you must know. He would move heaven and earth if he has to, for you." "And for you as well, my dear"

Draco excused himself from the presence of the old man and went to the loo. He was suddenly feeling nauseous as random thoughts raced his mind. When he went back, Asterion noticed that he looked paler than before "Are you alright? Perhaps you need to rest now my dear. Not to worry I'll have my driver take you back to Grimmauld Place then." "Thank you Mr. Peverell" "No need for formalities dear, you are part of the family. You may call me Grandpops, just like Harry does." "If you insist so Grandpops."

When Draco arrived in Grimmauld Place he went straight to their room. _The only reason he is staying with me is to please his Grandfather and not to cause him any stress. I can't believe I fell for him again! I'm so stupid! _He thought to himself as he removed their wedding band and left it on the dresser. Stressed out, he took some floo powder and threw it on the fireplace "Malfoy Manor!" and with a green puff, he was gone.

Harry arrived at their home in frantic search of his husband. He was not able to see him in any parts of their house and decided to go to their bedroom. When he entered, he caught site of their ring on the bedside dresser and took it. _Not again! _He thought. He went to Scorpius room, picked him up, instructed Evie to go back to Malfoy Manor and meet them there and went straight to the floo.

As he stepped out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor, he called Evie and Zippy and asked if Draco was home "Yes Master Harry. Master Draco is at home, he is currently in the gardens" Zippy responded. He handed Scorpius over to Evie and walked in haste to search for his husband in the gardens. He spotted him in the gazebo, seating and staring out the stretch of the gardens, deep in thought.

He approached him "Why didn't you wait for me? You got me all worried about you" he said as he hugged him and kissed the top of his head. The blonde faced him with sadness in his eyes "Did he upset you?" Harry asked him as he cupped his face. "Why do you put up with me still?" the blonde answered him with a question as well. "Of course I'll put up with you because I love you! What would make you think otherwise?" Harry answered right away.

Draco stood up and walked towards the railings of the gazebo and leaned facing the garden, his back turned on Harry. "I do understand now that you're putting up with me and staying in this marriage because you don't want to upset your Grandfather since he is currently healing from his sickness" the blonde sighed. Harry hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear "What made you think that? Not even my Grandfather can dictate me to stay in something that I do not like. I will not go through all of the things I've done for you if I am not in love you" and sealed it with a kiss, a very passionate kiss.

"I love you too much my dear Dragon that it pains me to know that you think of it that way" he pouted. "I'm sorry Harry. I just don't know what to think. You did not even inform me of his condition and knowing that it took you awhile for me to be able to meet him -"he got cut off as Harry kissed him again. "Nice to know that I can always shut you up with a kiss" he whispered against the blonde's lips with a chuckle. "Now I believe you should be wearing this" he pulled out the Draco's wedding band from his pocket and put the ring on him. He then pulled him up and led him inside the Manor to rest.

Time went by quickly and it was already Christmas time. It was their first Christmas as a family ─ Harry, Draco and Scorpius with a baby along the way. They never asked Pansy to identify the gender of their unborn child since they wanted it to be a surprise. They celebrated Christmas Eve at the Manor together with Narcissa and their friends. On Christmas Day itself, they decided to visit Dudley in Surrey as they have promised.

Harry drove them to Surrey. When they arrived, they were greeted by Dudley and ushered inside the house. "Hmmm…I didn't know you were expecting another child Harry. So how is Jamie doing?" Dudley told them as he noticed Draco's appearance. "Yep, not too far along. Well he turned out to be ours after all and I can't thank you enough for caring for him like you own. How about you? When do you plan to settle down?"

"Oh that, I uhm…I met someone but we're on the getting to know stage of it still and you know Mum. Can't seem to accept that I'm all grown up now you see. That is good news though. At least I was able to make it up to you somehow for how I've treated you when we were growing up." the plump man replied with a chuckle. "Listen Harry, I don't know if you can accommodate another favour for me ─ well you see" he was hesitant but then Harry urged him to continue. "It would be best if I showed him to you then I think" and with that he rushed from the living room and went upstairs.

When he came down, there was a little boy trailing behind him. "Familiar scene isn't it, love?" Harry voiced out as he glanced at Draco who seemed to be smiling amusedly at the arriving pair. "Well, what do we have here Dudley? Where did you get this cuteling from now?" he chuckled as he struggled to put Scorpius down to meet the newly arrived boy.

"Well, I went to Mum and Dad's last summer and found him there. They told me that he was left in their care since he was born. Scared the shit out of me, you see. I can still remember how we treated you back then, especially when they mentioned that the kid is a freak which reminded me of you Harry. Right then and there I offered to care for him. They were reluctant at first but agreed all too well. They even gave me his stuff." Dudley said in one go.

Harry and Draco looked at the boy who walked slowly towards them. They both felt that warmth that they felt with Scorpius but they just didn't know why. He had untamed black hair just like Harry's but with stormy grey eyes just like Draco's. A complete opposite of Scorpius. "What's his name?" Draco asked as he cupped the child's face. "My parents didn't give him a name and just called him 'Boy' like they used to call Harry."

"I assume you would want us to care for him as well?" Harry asked his cousin. Dudley smiled at him and nodded "Well that can be arranged right love?" he looked at Draco who just smiled back and chuckled. "So go grab his things then. We'll take him." When Dudley returned, they handed him their present as he handed them the little child's things which were in a box.

They said their goodbyes and drove back to the Manor. When they arrived, Harry settled the kids into Scorpius's room and instructed Evie to take care of them and had Rudy add another bed into the room. He went back to their room with the box in hand. While Draco was resting, he rummaged the box to look at the child's things.

He found a red blanket with gold trimmings with the same embroidered name and patterns with Scorpius's. Along with the blanket is the basket where he was placed and an identical pendant to their son's. _It couldn't be. He would've mentioned if Scorpius had a twin._ He decided that they would talk to Pansy once Draco wakes up from his afternoon nap.


	16. Shocking Truth 1

Chapter XVI: Shocking Truth 1

Harry stepped into the boys' room and looked and sat on the chair in between the beds. He eyed on Scorpius and the little boy on the other bed. While Scorpius has platinum blonde hair like Draco's and emerald green eyes like Harry's, this boy has unruly black locks like Harry's and he noticed earlier that his eyes were greyish silver like Draco's. Both boys are a contrast of each other. Another thing that bothers him is that the blanket of this boy, unlike Scorpius' his blanket does not have any name embroidered on it. He kissed both boys foreheads before heading back to their room.

He then took in mind that they needed a name for their new son. As he was walking towards their room, he can't help but smile. Draco and he just started a family but then they were already becoming bigger at the soonest possible time. First, it was just the two of them and then came Scorpius followed by their baby in Draco's womb and now, they had another addition. He sighed contentedly as he entered their suite.

Draco was already awake when he entered their room; he was sitting up on their bed. Harry walked over to his side of the bed and sat beside him. He kissed him and said "So since we got another addition to the family, what would you like to name him?" Draco thought for a while and said "I was actually caught in between two names when Scorpius was born. I had Scorpius James and Albus Severus as another option." As he looked up to meet Harry's eyes, he saw that his husband is bothered.

"What is it Harry?" the blonde asked. Harry took a deep breath "Well, I ought to show you something." He said as he stood up and gathered the little boy's things and showed it to Draco. Draco gasped as he recognised the things brought to him. "Where did you get this? I've been missing this since I gave birth!" he seemed astonished as he fingered the crests embroidered on the blanket. "It came with Albus. Those are the stuff that Dudley handed over to me. Do you reckon having been informed of the possibility that you're having twins back then?" Harry said as he stroked Draco's back.

"That's impossible! Mother and I could have noticed it during those ultrasound sessions that we had with Pansy and I'm sure Pansy would inform me as well if I was expecting twins" Draco countered. "Only one way to find out. I'll call them and have them here for dinner then we can talk about it afterwards. How's that sound?" Harry informed the blonde as he strode towards the door to floo call his mother-in-law and friend. The blonde just nodded and slumped back against the headboard sighing.

When Harry firecalled Pansy, she was surprised that she and Ron were invited over for dinner but just confirmed that they will be there. Narcissa seemed pleased when she heard Harry's request for her to come back to the Manor as she will be seeing her grandson again. Both parties were not aware of the hidden agenda behind those invitations.

After dinner has been served, they moved to Harry and Draco's sitting room. Harry emerged from their room, holding the red blanket and the identical pendant. "Do these things look familiar to any of you?" Harry asked them sceptically, leaning against the chair Draco was seating on. "Why yes, this blanket was made for Scorpius when he was born. As for this pendant, this belongs to Lucius as it seems that the one that was with Scorpius was Draco's. Lucius had one created identical to his for Draco. Where did you get this pendant?" Narcissa looked up to his son-in-law.

"Evie, bring Albus here" Harry called out to their house elf. The door opened and in came the little boy with unruly black locks and stormy grey eyes. Narcissa had a confused look on her face the same with Ron while Pansy seemed to be shocked. "Care to explain Pansy" Harry said in an icy tone. A tone that indicates 'You better not mess with me'. "Calm down Harry. No need to be snappy with her" Ron came in defence for his wife. "Yes my dear Pansy. How do you explain this?" Draco said ignoring Ron's comment as he indicated on the little boy which is now sitting on his lap.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry too Harry. I really am. During Draco's pregnancy, we were not able to discover that he is carrying twins since most of the time we were only able to see one child but I was already having second thoughts since I was able to detect 2 heartbeats then. I just shrugged of the idea since it could have been just Draco's." Pansy started as she fidgeted in her seat with pleading eyes for her friends to hear her out. "Go ahead, we're listening." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders as he took Albus to sit on his lap this time, holding him with the other arm.

"When Draco gave birth, Scorpius came first. I thought that after the child was born, the womb would follow but I was surprised to find that another child came out. What surprised me more is that the child was stillborn. I was so scared. Narcissa left the room with Scorpius. After the womb came out of Draco, I cleaned him up and settled him in bed. I rushed out and bumped into Lucius ─" she went on but was cut off again by Harry "What do you mean?"

"When the baby was born, it wasn't moving. It wasn't even breathing. I got scared so I scurried out of the room and bumped into Lucius and offered to take the baby to give it a proper burial and told me that no one needs to know about it." Pansy was now sobbing and had her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Draco! I know I should have told but I was so scared that you would accuse me of killing your child."

"Hush now Pansy. It appears that the child is not dead but what bothers us is that how the hell did he get to the Dursley's house?" Harry was now looking at Narcissa. "I don't know how but since Lucius is not allowed to step out of the Manor's grounds, he wouldn't be able to bring the baby there." Narcissa told them with confusion evident on her face. "Did you have any visitors during that time aside from Pansy and of course?" Harry asked again. "Well, I remember having Daphne over since Astoria's condition was getting worse during that time. Their parents were here as well." Narcissa supplied.

"I could get Daphne here if you want" Ron offered to them and he received questioning stares from his audience. "Well, she is married to Theo Nott and apparently he is my partner. Or you have forgotten that eensy bitsy detail my dear" he informed them and looking at his wife on the last part of his statement. "Oh yeah, I kind of overlooked that information love" Pansy answered him sheepishly. "Well, you can go ahead and firecall him if you would" Harry told the redheaded man with a tinge of threat in his voice which got Ron going to the fireplace.

Once Ron was done flooing the Notts, he went back to sit beside his sniffling wife and informed them that the couple would arrive within half an hour. "Hush now Pansy. It won't be good for the baby." Another sniffle "I know love but I just can't help it. I shouldn't have kept that sordid secret with me. I should have informed them a long time age. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really am" she sobbed again.

Draco looked at his husband, searching his face. Harry looked torn, part of him wants to just yell at Pansy to tell her what a fool she was for hiding the fact that they had twins and part of him is just really thankful to have found out the truth. He sighed and looked at his blonde love, squeezed his shoulders and said "No worries Pansy. I won't bite off your head just yet. You should be thankful that Albus is in good shape or else it could have been hell for you" he then clucked his teeth and called for their house elf Evie to take Albus back to his and Scorpius' room.

Zippy, their other house elf, brought them tea, sandwiches and scones while they wait for the Notts. When the floo chimed to indicate someone arriving at the floo, they all looked over the direction as they wait for the visitor to appear.


	17. Shocking Truth 2

Chapter XVII: Shocking Truth 2

When the Notts arrived, they were ushered by Rudy the house elf into Draco and Harry's sitting room. "Weasley, is it safe to assume that this is not work related since almost everyone present are our schoolmates?" Theo asked as he looked around. "Please have a seat" Harry told the newly arrived couple. They took a seat beside Ron and Pansy on the couch across Harry and Draco. Narcissa just entered the as she tucked Albus and Scorpius in bed and sat beside Draco.

Daphne Greengrass-Nott was eyeing the couple in front of her "So Draco, what is the fuss all about that you had to interrupt our holiday?" she asked. Draco immediately had a stern look on his face "I know that you were upset about what happened to your sister but I never imagined that it would reach to certain heights for you to get back at me" he stated icily. Daphne narrowed her eyes "I don't get your point Draco. Why not get on with it" she hissed back. "Do you remember the day I gave birth to my son or should I say my sons?" he asked with an eyebrow raised as he noticed the woman in question stiffen.

"What about that day?"

"Well apparently, that is the same day I lost my other son and ended up in the care of muggles. And I was wondering who could have brought him there"

"Are you accusing my wife of kidnapping Draco?" Theo Nott asked angrily.

"Don't try to get yourself involved Theo, if you know what is good for you." Ron cut him off as he noticed the wrathful look that Harry is now sporting along with his clenched fist.

"I want the truth Greengrass! Spit it now before I drag you and your whole family to all the courts in the Wizarding World!" Harry hollered with venom.

Daphne looked taken aback from Potter's outrage "You don't have any evidence against me and you cannot prove that I was involve" she smirked at the raven haired man.

"Oh but you are forgetting who you are dealing with Madam. I am the great Harry Potter! I am the fucking boy-who-lived, the saviour of this effing wizarding world! If you find that still insufficient for the Ministry to succumb to my will, then let me reiterate this to you. I am the remaining descendant of Gryffindor and Peverell. I was able to defeat the last remaining heir of Slytherin therefore making me the sole heir of Salazar Slytherin. I am also the heir of the Noble houses of Potter and Black therefore I uphold five seats of the Wizengamot. I can make your life miserable enough for you to have it like living hell. Not only for you, but for your entire family and the Notts as well, would you like that Greengrass?" the raven haired man ranted fumingly.

Daphne paled at what she heard "Don't you dare include Theo and his family in this." She said as she glared at him. "Who are you for me to heed? You are just the same Death Eater scum who are too proud to ask for forgiveness for all the crimes you've commit and to show any repentance for your poor choices." Harry sneered at her.

"Potter I beg of you do not include Theo and the Notts here. They made sure to hide before the war ensues so that they will not be a part of it. I will tell you all that you need but please promise me that you will leave them be." Daphne pleaded as she fell on her knees in front of Harry clutching at his knees and looking up to him.

"Daphne love you don't…." Theo said as he rushed by his wife's side.

"No Theo. I am so sorry my love. I do not wish for you to be caught in this mess. I would understand if you would wish to divorce me." Daphne whispered to her husband as her tears fell.

"There will be no need for that love. I will be with you all the way and I will help you sort this out." Theo told her as he kissed the top of her head. He led her back to the couch where they sat.

"I am waiting Greengrass." Harry said as he tapped his foot on the floor.

Sighing, Daphne "What would you like to know?" she asked the couple. "Everything, we want to know what happened and why?" "Okay. I was on my way to Astoria's room that day and was able to meet Lucius in the hallway. He was carrying a baby wrapped in a red blanket. I followed him to his room and saw him laying down the child on the bed. He was able to find a basket and placed the child in there when we both heard the baby cry. He was surprised and as he looked around he saw me standing by the door. He motioned for me to come in. He told me that he and Pansy thought the baby is dead. He couldn't kill the child therefore he asked me to bring the child to a muggle town and leave him there. I followed his instructions and left the child on the doorstep of a muggle and left." She told them.

"Did he give you any specific address as to where to leave the child?" Harry asked her. "No, he did not. He just told me any random muggle house will do. I did not alter the basket or the blanket that he wrapped the child into." Daphne added. "What about the other child? Who took him from Draco and brought him to the muggles as well?" Harry asked seething.

"I was not aware that Draco gave birth to twins. I only found out a week after when Lucius met me at the Manor gates and handed another child to me. Same instruction was given, to leave the child at a random muggle house." Daphne answered Harry. "How did you know that Lucius wanted to meet with you at the gate?" Draco asked this time with brows knitted. "We were able to communicate thru owls of course, you haven't thought about using owls have you?" she said with a smug look on her face.

"That explains how but you bringing two children to two separate houses and both houses are of my relatives. Hmm…seems to be that we're missing something here." Harry said as his index finger stroked his chin while staring into space. "How could you? Why did you take my children from me? How dare you! You know how devastated I was at that time but you kept your silence! You were like a sister to me! Why Daphne, why?" Draco shouted at her angrily.

Daphne glared at him. "Even though I treated you were the same for me, I couldn't accept the fact that my little sister is hurting because of you. Astoria loved you ever since she came to Hogwarts. All she could ever hope for was to be a loving wife to you ever since she learned that she is to be your wife because of our parents' arrangements. But no, you have to go and crush her world by having an affair with Potter! It ruined her to the point when she found out that she was sick she would not accept any treatment at all. It was a slow death for her to be hanging around you babbling about yours and Potter's unborn child. That should have been her beside you!" she spat at the couple in front of her.

"That's where you are wrong Daphne." Narcissa broke her silence. "Astoria was happy just by being with Draco and getting to spend her last days with him. You were there but it seems like hatred made you blind to see her glowing with happiness whenever Draco was by her side. It made her worry whenever Draco would be wincing due to pregnancy discomforts and would do her best to alleviate his pain. She was more excited to have the baby born into this world." The elderly blonde went on and had the look of reliving her memory of the past.

"No. That is impossible!" Daphne blurted out. "No. It is not. She helped me with the names that I came up with." Draco whispered which made Daphne pale. "She would be upset if she knew that while she was in her deathbed, you were too busy making the love of her life miserable" Narcissa said icily. Daphne couldn't believe what she just heard. She began to tremble as tears began to pour down her eyes and sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. Theo reached out to wrap an arm around his wife as the rest just calmly watched them.


End file.
